


Where Evil Grows

by melodymeddly



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019), Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Mindwiped, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Spies & Secret Agents, Zack and Ivy are twins in this btw, villain AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodymeddly/pseuds/melodymeddly
Summary: Based on the bad ending of "To Steal or Not To Steal"VILE finally got their revenge served by kidnapping Carmen's teammates, Ivy and Zack, into becoming their fully-fledged operatives to do the dirty work for them and to bring the head of Carmen Sandiego after months of failure after failure because of her. Meanwhile, Carmen is planning to recruit for her new crew... and her determined rival, while trying to cope with the disappearance of her close friends.
Relationships: Carmen Sandiego/Zack, El Topo | Antonio/Le Chèvre | Jean-Paul, Ivy/Tigress | Sheena
Comments: 21
Kudos: 49





	1. The Late Calvary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys this is my first fanwork of Carmen Sandiego and I can't wait to share my fic with you guys! I got my fic inspired by the wonderful sugarandmemories! https://sugarandmemories.tumblr.com/post/610976284412149760/oh-you-know-i-had-to-draw-vile-zack-and-ivy  
> at first I thought nothing of it but think about it for a second and was like "yeah that could work" and boom! there it is lol (also I wanna let you know that English isn't my first language so you'll be seeing some grammars mistakes and poor wording in this :')  
> !also! i mixed in the bad ending with Julia's and Tigress. so instead of carmen going on boat she goes on plane instead and with the stolen items been send somewhere at VILE. so in the first chap you'll be seeing the same dialogue with just a hinge of twist with mine.  
> ❤ Thank you so much ironiccowboykink for proofreading! I could've have done it without you! ❤

_Antarctica; 2:30pm_

The engine from the inside of the plane rumbled and shook during the travel. It may not have been the most valuable (or cleanest) trip ever, but it's the cheapest and closest flight Carmen could get.

She slowly took a deep breath in, and exhaled the air out.

 _"Now or never,"_ She thought, with both hands curled into fist, feeling her whole body shaking along with the plane. Who was she kidding? This is suicidal, this is risky, but she has to do this.

She didn’t care to return the stolen items all on her own, she couldn’t care if VILE gets the stolen items, and she already lost Julia’s trust during that Caviar mission in Monaco anyway, so what’s the point of calling for help?

And she’s definitely not going to ÎLe d’Oléron by boat after she came to the realization that her ex-family were planning to mind wipe her in order for her to return doing bad thievery. It's no wonder Maelstrom didn't have his present list of stolen artifacts with him.

Her distraught mind abruptly stops when her phone buzzed through her jacket. She turned it on and saw four faculty members standing around looking very impatient. The tall, elegant Countess Cleo with a pinched expression, the foot tapping sound coming from the short, manic Dr. Bellum, the eerie paled Prof. Maelstrom standing patiently out of all the other three, and one burly, strong woman with her arms crossed.

"Well, did ya get what we ask?"

The three others set eyes by shook on Coach Brunt, who spoke up first with her booming voice almost echoing the room.

"Yes I did, all three of them." replied Carmen, hiding her fear through her usual calming tone. She didn’t feel like lying, is there any fancy way she could lie her way through? "I'll head to the ship once I'm here."

Except for that last part.

“Alright, sugar cube. And remember, no funny business, unless you want to see dumb and dumbelle's brains all fried up and gone haywire." Brunt makes a hand gesture mimicking an explosion while her lips mouthed off a boom sound and the video chat automatically closed.

Carmen groaned. It felt like time was ticking away quickly, and her head tilted back in distress. She let herself relax a bit and her eyes set on the red snowmobile, clean and shiny before her gray eyes. Feeling anxious, but determined, Carmen stood up and put the snow goggles on her eyes, and got on the snowmobile to get started. She may not get the stolen treasures back sadly, but she'll at least get her crew back to sort this out.

The hatch opened up slowly and the snowy wind came in. Her hair flapped in the wind, and her gaze darted to the landfill of snow, the crimson shadow started the engine and hopped off the plane with a hard thud as she rode off with no hesitation. The breeze stings her cheeks and ears but she’s not gonna bother rubbing her ears for a second.

“Approaching the VILE base where Zack and Ivy are being held,” Notified Player through her earring speaker, his voice sounding a bit static.

“Let’s bring our friends home.” She replied.

She couldn’t make out what the building looked like due to the snowy blur, but she could tell that this is the base that Player informed her on.

Her vision becomes clearer as the base grew closer and closer. There were a few sentries outside and the tall fences were riddled with electricity, so one touch of spark would cause you to be unconscious, or worse, dead. She glanced at a small hill that’s far to her right. Could be good for a quick boost-up.

Carmen quickly turned right and pressed the pedal to get up to speed and jump high over the fence, successfully not getting one spark on her nor the snowmobile. The two guards quickly duck and covered as she burst in through the door, and the vehicle’s wheels squealed on the floor.

“Player, I’m in.” Carmen answered as she put the goggles on top of her head.

“Great, Red. Just head in to the left and you’ll free the twins in no time.” Player’s voice was coming off more staticky from her ear.

She got out and ran through the hallway until she saw a large glass wall with a security pad, she kneels down to analyzed it only to gaze up to see a woman with a striking feline costume both made eye contact with each other. 

Tigress.

Tigress at first looked surprised, but then slowly smirked. “Well, well, it looks like the missing sheep is trying to find her flock.” She jested with both hands on her hips. Carmen stood up, wanting to confront her— _no_ , to convince her, or even _beg her_ to at least open the door. She wasn’t asking to redeem herself or anything, but just a simple request would do. Then she’d go back being her rival another day. She knew it would lead a bad mark on her for leaving her trapped in the mine back in Xi’an, but not like this.

Carmen furrowed her eyebrows, “I can explain-”

“There’s nothing to explain.” Tigress interrupted her in a fake friendly tone. “The poor little sheep wants to come in, huh? Well, I wanted help out of that pit—” her smug expression quickly turned to glowering. “—guess neither one of us is getting what we want!” She slammed the emergency button and the alarms went off, the base flashing red everywhere in response. Tigress pulled her radio out of her utility belt and alerted the guards.

“Alert, alert! We got Carmen Sandiego inside the building! I repeat; Carmen Sandiego is inside the building!”

Carmen grit her teeth in anger just as the emergency door automatically closed in front of her— though not before her rival flashed a smile.

She was taken by surprise when she heard the guards dash to the hall almost on her way. Three of them? Huh, she expected more.

One skinny guard attempted to charge at her with the crackle rod but Carmen dodged just as he missed his swing— the perfect opportunity to tackle him head-on so he wouldn’t get up. She quickly grabbed the electric staff from the ground and headed to straight fighting another minion. Carmen dialled the staff up just a bit to adjust the shock and zapped his abdomen before hitting him with the butt of the crackle rod in the nose as he fell unconscious.

The third— and last one— had quite the physique and looked a bit more muscular than the other two. The strong one tackled Carmen through the wall, almost crushing her. Feeling short of breath, she pressed the electric rod to his chest and shocked him until he let her go. She coughed with relief. The large guy stood up and ready to tackle her again but Carmen briskly did a handstand on his shoulder with one hand before shocking him again, this time in the back. More guards were approaching, from the sound of multiple footsteps almost at the direction from where she’s standing.

Carmen glanced around the hallways to see if there was a way to escape. Fighting a horde of VILE’s subordinates would feel like a waste of time, especially during a rescue mission. She looked up to see an air vent. Not big enough to crawl around in freely, but it’s at least not small enough to make her ribcage tight to the point of no breathing. And because her physique is very agile, so she could at least try to fit in through. So air vent it is.

* * *

Carmen crawled inside the dusty vent with all her might, dust touching the fabric of her clothing and in close contact with her face, daring her to even make a sound. As she almost reached into the room, there was a faint green glow from the gate, giving it a haunting atmosphere. She could hear the machine wires, the faint, muffled sounds of two people…. wait—

—Zack and Ivy!

The red thief kicked the gate and leapt down only to see— two empty beds in a dimly-lighted room filled with unfinished machines and scraps. Could’ve sworn she heard a noise a second ago.

“They’re not here.” Informed Carmen.

“Wait, really?” Player replied in a bit of a shock.

Behind her, there’s the sound of a vehicle starting. She raced through the hallway to follow the noise and forcely open the door only to see the vehicle already left, with a powder of snowdust following it’s trail. She could only identify a large white van before it quickly left.

Carmen clicked her earpiece.

“Player? Activate the snowmobile.” She commanded.

* * *

Carmen rode off through the snow to chase the white van. Still far from her view but a clear chance she’s going to make it.

She pulled out her grappling gun and analyzed carefully for which spot to aim not to lose her focus. Eyeing the van, she fired it straight through the back, almost at the door handle. She wired the strings to bring herself forward along with pulling the snowmobile slowly, and tied the strings to the snowmobile's handle. Carmen’s one foot hopped to the back and the other, perfectly balancing her step.

Right as she reached into her jacket to get the locket, a VILE guard stepped on the roof, ready to blast her with the electric staff. Carmen quickly leapt to the left just as the green blast missed her— leaving a smoking mark on the back handle.

 _Seriously?_ Carmen scoffed. She leapt and back-kicked the guard— landing on him with a hard thud at the roof of the van. She approached the guard with fierce eyes and kicked the staff down to the moving ground, making a stance with her open hands at the ready, seeing as the guard stood up. If they’re going to fight, they're at least going to fight for real.

The frigid guard threw a punch, but Carmen caught his fist and stunned his shoulder hard with her elbow. The guard brought to one knee and quietly howled at his pain but swoop his leg to miss her balance in a flash. Before she can get up, the vehicle bumped tremendously on the way through their fight. Both of them gaped at the view to see they're not on flat land. Almost seems that the van is heading to the mountain.

Snapped out of her distraction, she tightened his neck with her arm and his hands with the other. He bash her head behind him quite alot of time and shove her with his elbow with all his might. While still holding him, she almost lost her balance on the edge of the van just as there on the cliff. Despite his fragile body, the guard possessed quite a bit of strength and wasn't afraid to hold back.

But before she could make a move, he threw a powerful kick behind him to Carmen’s stomach leading to her fall.

As the red thief fell from the van, her view was very skewed, far from her distance. Staring incredulously at the guard before he vanished, her vision gets more blurry. Hyperventilating, she scattered her jacket before she found the button for her glider. Her glider rose up and Carmen held onto it as tight as she could. As she flew up, she quickly noticed the ground and brought herself downward. She violently tumbled to the bumpy, snowy ground. Carmen rolled a bit, hard, and lay there. She slowly brought herself to her knees due to her mild injury.

Carmen heavily huffed, her heart rapidly drumming inside her chest. She firmly clutched her chest to catch her breath, gripping her jacket tightly and closed off her crumbled but functioned glider. Still on her knees from where she land and couldn’t stand up due to the panic-inducing fall she experienced. Jesus, she could’ve died there. Her glider could’ve not worked and she would’ve fell, trapped alone in the endless cold with no connection.

And that’s what she felt. Alone.

No help, no backup, just her alone with her thoughts being “helpful.”

Her lungs tightened. Her breath turned shaky to squivered, her eyes aching as if something stings her. Despite being in a hellish coldzone, her body from head to toe was warm. Bristling with rage but with sadness. She’s fueled with hot anger but the tears in her eyes stings like hell.

After struggling to hold it in, she choked up.

Letting out all her sniffles, Player could hear her in his headphones but remained silent as a sign of defeat, sharing her pain. She was close, _this close!_ To rescuing her friends. Not just her friends, her teammates and whatnot, but her family. A sibling she never knew she wanted but deserved after her last relationship with Crackle that was leading to their downfall. She would do anything to save their skins even if it’s deadly. And now that there gone under the hands of VILE she feels like everything is her fault. _Her_ fault she let this happened. There’s a reason why she’s fixated on destroying VILE. Otherwise something terrible would’ve happened to her found family if she’s not careful enough.

She was interrupted by the buzz through her jacket. Carmen was jolted by the vibration and quickly wiped her wet cheeks that were mixed with a hint of mascara on hers. She turned on the phone only to see just Professor Maelstrom on the screen. With the other teachers nowhere to be seen.

“We heard through the words of an operative that you're trying to break in the base to save your underlings.” Maelstrom clicked his tongue, with his thin brows furrowed out of fake pity. “Such impatience coming from you, Coach was right about you after all.”

“Just call it quits and end it here, you’re wasting our time, and yours.” Scowled Maelstrom, Slowly losing patience.

Carmen’s glaring gray eyes set dead on the pale professor. She can just sense that he’s just laughing at her misery.

"I will not stop until I have my friends back." Carmen’s voice is shaky but harsh. Demanding that this is not over, she will find a way.

Maelstrom sighed but it sounded more like relief. “You already had your chance.” He then snapped his finger, demanding. “Bellum? Bring in the machine.”

The video cuts to the vehicle inside with Zack and Ivy helplessly trying to budge in while the machine on their heads turns green, ready to ignite. The machine hummed and Zack's eyes were first to glow green, leaving Ivy to be the last while she violently muffled and struggled before her eyes were the same color as Zack’s.

As the video automatically closed off, Carmen stared unforeseen at what just happened. Her wide eyes watered as she’s still holding the phone and saw only her reflection staring back as silence hangs on the cold air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I forgot to tell this!!
> 
> I remember someone saying that the interactive special could be inbetween season two because of no mentioning of Chase, Carmen and Julia's trust and Julia's ACME suit. (and not before season one surprisingly enough but then again, Julia said "amusement park in Shanghai whereas in 'to steal or not to steal' they're just there. guess you gotta do the mission in the same country twice lol) so I decided to put this special set place after 'the crackle goes kiwi caper', but the event of the 'Stockholm syndrome caper' didn't happened in this fic
> 
> also I made zack and ivy as twins and a year older (carmen is 20-21 while the two is 21) cause that's just how I see despite the showrunner confirming their canon age.
> 
> Constructive criticism would be appeciated ^^


	2. A Splash of Green, part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! i'm back from the grave to finally give you a chapter! I'm terribly sorry for the long wait, it's my fault on my behalf. i'll post the chapters a bit faster don't worry!
> 
> ❤❤Special thanks to; Strato and ironiccowboykink for the awesome helps! And a double thumbs-up for richynepp for letting me use their OC, Trapjaw! super duper thanks for that!❤❤
> 
> ##### //WARNING//
> 
> #####  The following chapter (and part two) contains scenes of torture, gaslighting, physical and mental abuse and that readers might find it upsetting or uncomfortable. 
> 
> ##### //READERS DISCRETION IS ADVISED//
> 
> ##### 
> 
> Now on to the story...

**_September 02, 2019_ **

**_Canary Islands, V.I.L.E Academy; 5:46pm_ **

  
  


The sun beams down on a warm, clear, autumn afternoon. The weather has been no different regardless of any seasons in the island, but there is a small sense of coldness through the chilly wind. The large windows reflected on the lights, creating particles of small dust, resemblant of tiny daffodils floating. 

The main entrance of the school and the whole building is well-cleaned by the janitors, with no hint of any dirty shoeprints for the preparation of the first day of school before they head to Xi'an to deliver the Terra-cotta warrior statue.

The four school faculty members were waiting outside at the school's heliport for their rewards after receiving a message that they got all the items that Carmen stole. 

All but one faculty wasn’t too satisfied— Dr Bellum.

Their planning worked so well! The perfect set-up of a trap for Carmen to step in and take it like a mindless sheep. But nope! The crimson thief always had a backup plan out of her ass and has gotten away as usual. She swears to god once she meets those buffoon guards she'll give them a piece of her mind.

The sound of the helicopter revved up in the sky. The scientist looked up, and scowled. _Speak of the devil._

The helicopter’s wind blade slowly whirled downward as it safely landed on the helipad. The puffy wind was blowing so hard the facilities had to shield themselves, except for Dr Bellum, who was standing impulsively with both hands on her hips and her goggles covered in dust. Just as the helicopter landed on the platform the first to come out was Paper Star. who walked out the pad all disgruntled, without meeting a single eye with the faculty with arms crossed at her chest. the four faculty step out of the port just as she exits. 

"You're—"

"Yeah I'm dismissed, thanks." Paper Star cutting off Maelstrom's word.

The Swedish teacher grimaced at her behavior but he let her walk off for today. Besides, she's not their main focus.

The cleaners got out of the helicopter and brought out the stolen artifacts. Vlad rolled in a cart of fresh caviar, Boris with the bone of the tyrannosaurus rex in a suitcase, and finally- the two guards from Antarctica with the terra-cotta warrior statue. Bellum’s scowls quickly disappears as the janitor hand her over the suitcase. A spark of joy quickly emerged. What wonders will she do with this baby? Is it feathered or scaly? How many copies can she clone from this little sucker? The possibilities are just too much; she can't wait to test it out!

“Little dino,” she giggled. “I’ll name you— Rexie.” She hugged the suitcase as if it was a newborn baby. 

"Already bonding with a reptile bone?" Cleo repulsed in response at this monstrous thing the scientist is holding. 

"Just let me have my moment." Bellum replied, failing to hide her giddy tone while still hugging the suitcase without taking her eyes off it.

But then within earshot, she heard two minions talking to Coach Brunt in a desperate voice. Something about getting the items on time. They weren't doing the hard work, what do they know? She quickly brought herself back to her attention while holding the suitcase.

“Hey! You two!” Dr Bellum shouted as she approached where the coach was talking. The guards halted her demand and one of them was doing the soldier stand.

"So, which one of you let Carmen escape?" She sharply asked.

The two were both silent over this question, but the first guard nudged his elbow to the skinny guard's arm. Who happens to have a brown complexion and the same nationality as Bellum based on his accent.

"Seriously?!" The second guard exclaimed. Ever since he got that new job at VILE, he often feels like the butt of the joke due to how inept and incompetent he can be. And because he's new to this job, he screws things up and catches the blame for it. And it doesn't help that he doesn't have the required physique like the rest of the others so lifting heavy objects can be a pain in the ass. Thank god he wasn't an operative in the field right now, his body would be flatter than a pancake and no one would come to save him.

Dr Bellum cleared her throat to get the second guard's attention. "Sentry 536, I presumed?" She asked.

"Uhh, actually it's 54— " he tried to correct her but a sharp hiss cut him off.

"Let me finish," She hushed angrily.

“My most prized possession has just slipped through my gloves like sand thanks to you _two_ oafs. Now, if you’d like to save yourself from a couple of mind wipes, do yourself a favor- and put these items in their respective places? Do _not_ mix them in with one another.”

The henchmen were both flabbergasted. They didn't expect that answer. Weren't they supposed to get punished? Or worse, fired for not catching the most formidable, experienced former operative when they had on their hands on her?

"Um, Doctor?" The skilled underling cleared his throat. "You said the two of us, right? But I'm not a part of this."

"Why yes, while you weren't in physical one-on-one contact with Carmen, you're still a participant from when you were driving headway to the port, while delivering her lackeys for us when all else fails." She explained. She sighed in aggravation, pressing her hands to the bridge of her nose. as she took off her goggles she put them on top of her forehead showing a deep mark on her skin of just how long she wore them. No one saw her eyes as she hanged her head low but seeing that gesture from Bellum really meant she didn’t want to deal with them.

"For now, your buffoonery caused me a headache," She continued as she put her goggles back on. "I have a subject to focus on, you're dismissed."

The two guards blinked at her command. Her voice was so low they didn't understand what's she's saying. 

"Why are you standing there? Shoo!" The fed up scientist this time raised her voice.

Without hesitation, the two minions quickly gathered the rest of the items. Maelstrom hands them the key and the skinny guard quickly caught it midair, like he's trying to impress them with his so-called "speed". The pale teacher rolled his eyes and moved on with the rest of the teacher.

Then there was a sudden squealing noise. Through the sound of a scratchy wheel cart he thought it was the caviar someone is rolling, but it's not.

He glanced at his direction through the sound and it was Vlad and Boris bringing the two redheads in a cart with their eyes open, glowing green from the gear they still had on their heads, and in what seems to be in a vegetative state. Maelstrom slowly planted a malicious smirk on his face.

"So, those are the weapons Black Sheep won't stop clamoring about." He chuckled, forwarding himself to get a closer look. Seeing their youthful, freckled appearance underneath the sinister radiated green around the sclera. 

"Thank you for bringing this to me. You are now dismissed." Command Prof. Maelstrom.

Both the cleaners simultaneously walk out of the pad and the teachers retrieve back on the twins. The faculty examined their appearance, their strength, and how dirt poor their fashion choice is, in Cleo’s eyes that is. She couldn’t care looking at Ivy for this long. She already looks like a walking disaster to begin with and she has no reconciliation of who this is.

But with Zack, He's on a different level.

She quickly remembered his features, and instantly regrets looking at him. His freckles, his dirty jacket shirt-or whatever it’s called, his untamed hair, _that awful smell from the shirt_. Good god what did he eat? Fried hot dogs with pickle juice? Cleo took a step back and cringed. She felt for that guy? The same guy she was easily distracted by back in the Netherlands? Cleo revolted in disgust with a scrunched-up expression she now had formed in her face. 

Coach Brunt chimed in, smirking at Countess Cleo's demise. "What's wrong, lemon tart? Didn't expect to see "the duke's" true form?" she joked.

Cleo continued, ignoring the coach. "We have got to get this pig clean right after Bellum's… "brain blaststainium" is close to finish." Cleo groaned at the silly name part, knowing that Doctor Bellum constantly changing names of the invention that went from reasonable names to downright stupid. Like "Brain Sweeper" or "Bellum Begone".

Bellum nervously poked in and cleared her throat. "Yeah about that," she nervously chuckled. "the invention is unfortunately still in progress."

All eyes turned to her. Cleo turned to the invention that's attached to the twins head and glared back at Bellum. The machine looks done to her, so what gives?

"What do you mean, 'still in progress'?" Cleo growled. 

“Well, during the process of fixing, I forget to adjust some parts to make the mindwiping give an everlasting effect. That’s why it’s still in progress.” Dr. Bellum feebly answered.

The rest of the faculty all looked at her impassive.

"That's doesn't explain anything." Brunt replied.

“So let me see, you have no problem making a headgear mindwiping operatives into civilians under a minutes but a machine turning these monkeys into full-time operatives you put hours in to is too much for you?” argued Cleo, pointing to the twins as "monkeys".

"It's not "too much". I'm a woman of science! Not every invention I created can be build on a fast whim! Do you know how much time I worked on these exo-clothing?" Bellum answered with a bicker. Her eyebrows being pressed together on the goggles, along with her nose wrinkled.

Cleo slowly met the scientist face, eye to eye. "Sounds like a vacuous excuse to me than reasonable. Is that why you spend more times making up names for the mindwiper 'on a fast whim'?" She vigorously replied while in a mocking tone on the "fast whim" part. 

Coach Brunt rolled her eyes and separated the two with her big hands before the fighting got too ridiculous. 

"Hey kids, enough with the bickerin'! Can't y'all see we got something big in front of us right now? So the headgear ain't finished yet, so what? It still works from the looks of it. So, y'all got any suggestions on what to do with it?" Coach insisted.

The faculty stood still thinking for a solution, before one of them abruptly answered. 

"Maybe I should leave them vegetative while I can still get a chance to fix it?" Replied Bellum with a sincere smile. But her answer only met with glares from the faculty. Bellum crossed her arms and didn't say much else.

"I suggest we should test them out by using the two as subjects for the machine until we sort out what we want." Maelstrom confidently commented. "That way, we can see the mistakes and see what to improve on." 

Coach Brunt, Dr. Bellum, and Countess Cleo took a moment to think. They haven't caught Carmen yet despite how close they were, but they had Zack and Ivy as captives. Their opportunity is right at their hands. It feels like they finally won something despite the victory being small. For months, even years, everything Carmen touches is gone right through their hands. From different missions, and different countries. From artifacts, forbidden work of art, and even their funds. Every week they keep getting complaints from the same person about their business going down, the chief of all VILE, and saying if they dont get their act up together, they’ll have no choice but to abandon the school and forfeit all their business and their dealings. Losing all trustings from other powerful organizations and the process of an emergency backup is highly debatable.

So to declare the choice, Coach Brunt was the first to speak out. “If these two brainlets don’t die from a single test. Then we’ll count that as a success.” She stated firmly.

Prof. Maelstrom’s devilish smile returned from hearing that answer. “That’s wondrous of you, Countess?” He asked as he turned to the aristocrat. Cleo raised her hands with her elbow lazily rested on her arm. “Which only leaves one.” 

Bellum’s thoughts wander around, lost to her own reality. She didn't even hear the rest of the faculty calling her until Cleo snapped her finger in front of her face. Startled by the reaction, she impulsively raised her hand while still looking like she barely paid attention.

“That settles then, Majority wins.” approved Maelstrom. He clasp both of his hands. “We’ll place it in a more secure room once we've discussed more of the planning in our office.” The professor walked his way to the entrance of the school and Cleo followed his way along with bellum who walked in a disjointed manner through her own distraction. The coach both pushed the handle of the cart with the twins with no hesitation. Maelstrom stopped at the window door and held up the key to the doorknob in confidence. They finally find the tool to create the perfect weapon to end Carmen Sandiego once and for all.

* * *

**_September 14, 2019_ **

**_Canary Islands, V.I.L.E Academy; 8:00pm_ **

The sudden felt of cold water splashed right through the tired redhead's face. Ivy jolted from the coldness and coughed. Her head tilted up along with her eyes shows that Vlad held up the bucket, with the water left still dripping. She turned to look and saw Boris doing the same thing with Zack, waking him up with cold water in the bucket. She felt the frozen, metallic, pulse in her left hand but all she see is a normal hand. Looked like flesh, but not the same feeling. She could’ve sworn she felt like one of her limbs went missing even if it was right there. 

She glanced around the room some more to see that she’s in an empty, square room with concrete floors and greyscale walls that look cracked, with no sight of windows or ceiling light, and only the door that’s open can surface the lighting. She analyzed the lighting where Vlad is standing, squinting to get a clearer view. It’s nighttime.

She noticed the wretched smell from the clothing she wears and realized it’s a VILE academy uniform but worn out. And it reeks of months old sweat and dirt.

She glanced at the janitor, opened her mouth to ask him something. But the sharp, whining loud noise coming from somewhere around the room interrupted her. Pressing tightly both hands on her ears, wincing at the noise for God knows how long this would last. But then, the noise stopped. Followed by a short static noise that accompanied by a calm but malicious voice.

“Good evenings, my little monkeys, hope you had a good nap.” Maelstrom announced. “because for today, we have a special day to occur.”

* * *

Coach Brunt’s phys. Ed class was the first to start and the most difficult for the twins. Everyday, the academy finished off their studies around six. Followed by cleaning from both the cleaners and the faculty at seven, and by eight everything is closed and all the students go to their respective dorms. The faculty chose to train the twins at night because it would feel weird to have them be in the same class as the students in broad daylight. And also it would garner a lot of attention from them because of Carmen’s reputation from VILE, and Zack and Ivy are part of it.

Coach was occupied observing the siblings’ fighting skills with one of VILE’s enhanced robots. They’re male-coded, donning on a business suit, the same height as hers, with bulky bodies and bald, and with sunglasses hiding their spheric, robotic eyes to blend in with their humanoid appearance. These robots do not belong to the academy per say, but to the same organization nonetheless.

It's been an hour and a half that the twins had been practicing, they both want this session to end. Ivy looks weak and bruised up from the fight, as she’s trying to dodge and make a move, but she’s still got it. With Zack on the other hand he can't seem to pick up, both emotionally and physically. Zack has taken more injuries and fatigue than his sister. Given that his stamina is almost non-existent. 

The target robot struck their last blow by intensively twisting Zack's arm with his bare hand. The poor redhead howled in pain, legs trembling as he's trying to pull his arm away and pleading him to stop but the android remained still in a stony posture. Continuously distorted his arm so hard he could hear his bone breaking. 

"Alrigh' break it off!" 

The room broke into silence as Coach Brunt loudly commanded far from where they were. But not out of concern. 

She at times would get worried about the student's safety even sometimes asking them if they’re okay. But with Ivy and Zack, she couldn't give one ounce of care. 

After Carmen left VILE, the organization had not just crumbled— but also their family too. Black Sheep to her was like a second chance. A guardian angel to her prayer. But then she had to meet that dim-witted gingers duo to form her own little "let's destroy VILE!" group. And to add to that, Shadowsan backstabbed VILE to join in with Black Sheep make her draw the last straw. She was her hope, and they stole it from her.

_These_ two bastards were the ones who took her daughter away from her. They were the ones responsible for the downfall of the family. And she'll make sure they'll have to suffer a fate worse than death.

"Let go of his arm." Ordered Coach Brunt. The muscular robot did so. As he lets go of Zack's arm, his limb is red and bruised from the harsh practice fight. He hyperventilated as he saw his arm greatly dislocated right in front of his fearful blue eyes.

The stern coach came towards Zack and the robot. Hands both behind her back to represent her firm, unrelenting attitude. She glanced at Zack's limped, swollen arm. unimpressed, she has seen much worse injuries.

"I see ya already accept defeat." She chuckled. "For a moment I thought you would already pass out after one punch." Added Coach.

"Can't you see what your robot did to me?! I’m bleeding!" Yelled Zack.

"And? At least you’re still standing." Snapped Coach Brunt, making Zack shut up. "Ya see, here at VILE we don't admit defeat that easily, no matter how dangerous the missions are we put you through. And you know what happens if you commence to defeat?" Zack stared at her in fear as her face met with his. Zack shook his head frantically while trying to hold his yelp from the hurt.

"Death is what comin'." She replied.

The Coach then sharply whistled with two fingers. Upon the call, a tall, muscular woman with a side part black hair and a dark green with golden accent VILE suit stepped in, knuckles cracked in preparation. 

"Trapjaw! Show this weakling no mercy." She commanded.

"With all due said." Replied Trapjaw with a growl.

Before he could protest, Zack felt a hard, raw fist slamming right into his face. Dropping him on the floor from a powerful impact. Zack heaved up a strong cough. He slowly brought himself up to his knee with his working hand but got kicked by Trapjaw in the stomach. She picked him up strongly by the throat and slammed him against the wall. Agonized from the pain, he howled and arched his back from the impact.

Ivy couldn’t stand watching her brother being used like target practice. With no hesitation, she rushed out to help him, Trembled from the fight but still moving. But let out a groan as she got pinned down by one of the robots she was practicing with. Struggling to let herself go, the robot lifted her up and blocked her by hugging her tightly so she couldn't move.

Coach Brunt turned to see a frustrated Ivy struggling with all her might but to no avail. "Aww, wouldja look at that, trying to break the rules just to help that little twerp I see?" Coach Brunt provoked, chiming in just to analyze Ivy's pissed off face with a clearer view.

"Do it like that again and you'll end up with a body like his." She stated.

Apprehensive, Ivy begins to stop squirming at her teacher's order. She doesn't want to get an even worse punishment and had no choice but to listen to the faculty. All the while her sibling in the background is being beaten limb by limb by one of the operatives.

* * *

Dr. Bellum's class was certainly the most creative in terms of crafting and inventing, but not one of the twins’ forte, Ivy though has no problem with this class, she might put it on par as better than the rest of the class she studied. 

The way Bellum explained her teaching and methods and also science studies Ivy thought was revolutionary, like how lasers can't get trapped through waterfalls. How the earth is just one big magnet, so on and so forth. She could just listen to her blabbering on and it would sound like she unlocked some kind of ancient magic. Bellum sees Ivy as her star pupil and Ivy looked up to her up as a respectable authority figure, wanting to follow in her footsteps.

It's just the way she proposes her studying is what she can't compute. 

A buzz erupted on her neck, interrupting her daydreaming. She yelped and jolted back from her working table. She's gotten used to it but the shock still feels new to her as each adjustment gets powerful. She took the blame for herself. 

"No no!" Fumed Dr Bellum. She took a closer look to the crumbled but fairly accurate looking crackle rod, looking like a broken baseball bat. Disheartening, she clicked her tongue at the sight of this. 

"How many times do I have to tell you to carefully apply the chip inside? It's not just the inside you failed to build but you couldn't build the outside to save your life." Bellum scolded Ivy as she examined the device.

"I tried—" another zap violently collided on her skin. She tumbled her own footsteps, her head dazed, she tried to shift focus to the teacher but her head keeps spinning. The room moves all around her. Quickly regaining her focus, her vision is less blurry, tired but clear. Dr. Bellum put down the collar remote and put it in her pocket. 

"Do not talk back to your elders like that! It is a form of rudeness and in poor manners. Besides, you wouldn't want to end up like your partner now would you?" Said the scientist.

Ivy fidget her foot. Right. Her "partner". She slowly glanced at Zack. His body twitching. Eyes rolled back. And given how much shock she gave him that’s way too powerful even for the collar device, his whole body is knocked unconscious but he's still breathing. Feeling uneasy with this, Ivy’s eyes darted back to her teacher.

“N-no Dr. Bellum.” Ivy replied, trembling at her words.

“Good! Now continue on with the work! And remember to follow the patterns as I said!”

Ivy focuses back on the crackle rod with no complaints. Picking up the device to carefully add the chip all the while Bellum approached Zack’s working table, clapping her hands to get him to wake up.

* * *

Countess Cleo’s class is next and already the redheads don’t want any of this. Their bodies are starting to get worn out and their heads ready to drop on the desk or even the floor by any moment. The bruises on their bodies still feels fresh from the training and their limbs aching from the collar still attached to their skins. 

In their training, they're forced to wear tight formal clothes that are not even their appropriate sizes with extravagant but weird choice of colours. Having to do table manners, choosing the right topic to fit in with the groups, which items is worth stealing, and which poison reacts strongly to the victims. 

Cleo’s assistant, Dash Haber, would sometimes botch their studying in order to get the twins to perfect the test for Cleo's sake, and redoing it again is like being stuck in a time loophole. If it's one thing that made Zack absolutely loathed the class even more than he already has it would be the snitching Dash Haber.

Zack weakly walked up to the runaway to practice talk with the fake mannequins, with a food tray with what looks like baked onions stuffed with stewed mixed vegetables and gravy on top. His hands shake from not just from the abuse, but also how heavy they can be despite their small sizes.

Zack cleared his throat, trying not to mess it up. "G-good evening, ma'am. Would you like some savory french onion g-gruy _err_ mini boules—" his words got cut off by a vigorous zap. The food fell to the ground, leaving it becoming a nasty mess. Zack quickly dropped to his knees and grabbed the jumbled foods to put right back to the silver plate. But a shrill voice interrupted him.

"Stop!"

Countess Cleo, sitting in her chair, pinching the bridge of the forehead. Leaving off an annoyed sigh out of her lips. Her head tilted back up to Zack's and continued;

"First off, it pronounced it's gru _yere_ not yerr. And second, stop shaking while you're performing a facade." Lectured Cleo. Zack downcasted his eyes, his face turning red and his eyes watered. He wanted to cry so badly but didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of three people. "Get back to the closet to clean yourself up, and come back to the runaway to try again. You're embarrassing yourself." Chastised Cleo, crossing her arms.

Zack stood up and slowly walked down sulking, sweats and foods gunks around his clothes as the awkward silence hanged off the class. A cackle suddenly broke off the quietness of the room. The redhead turned to see Dash holding up his laughter with unsalted nuts in a clear bowl on his lap. Clearly enjoying the show. And Ivy with her eyebrows furrowed, fidgeting her hands and a worrisome look on her face.

He sent a deadly glare at Dash one late time before he turned his direction to the door, paced off to the big closet room, shutting the door loudly. 

Zack huffed, curling his fingers into a fist. If only he could choke Dash with a thick shoe string, or have enough strength to throw him off the building. Anything to get rid of Dash for being bothersome and making him an embarrassment in front of the faculty. 

He grumbled, took off the stuffy suit and opened the closet. Fetching any fancy suit that's this time the correct size. He'll wow the faculty, they'll see. And once he succeeds, Dash and everyone will be sorry he made fun of him. And he'll make sure of it.

  
  
  


_End of part one..._

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 we'll come around this august!
> 
> Constructive criticism would be appeciated ^^


	3. A Splash of Green, part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!! I'm incredibly sorry for the long wait! this year has been a struggle and keeps giving me a pain! jobs and my mental health has being pretty sour and continuing the fic is like walking through a field of honey (to the point were it's almost October for the new season!), but that doesn't mean my fic is dead!! it's still going!  
> anyways! sorry if this chapter is a bit slow but the next chapter will be action-packed, don't worry!
> 
> Unfortunately ironiccowboykink is stepping down for being my beta for other reasons, (I couldn't have done it without your help! *soldier salute*) but Disfordevineaux and Chairman Stein thankfully picked up where I left off, thank you so much!
> 
> And thank you for strato for the help with the dialogues! it feels like it's straight from the show!
> 
> ##### //WARNING//
> 
> #####  The following chapter contains scenes of torture, gaslighting, manipulation, mention of drug abuse, physical (and mental) abuse and a character death that readers might find it upsetting or uncomfortable. 
> 
> ##### //READERS DISCRETION IS ADVISED//
> 
> ##### 

**_September 14, 2019_ **

**_Canary Islands, V.I.L.E Academy; 12:10pm_ **

****

Professor Maelstrom’s class was alluring, to say the least.

The large water tank on the wall with varying fish of different species, the stylish wooden floor so polished the twins could see their own reflection, and the different varieties of paintings on the wall all give him this sort of ornate classic ambience.

His classroom resembled more of a luxurious, beautiful office yet exuded a haunting vibe, especially when the teacher appeared formidable himself. Professor Maelstrom wasn’t the type of teacher who would act as one's saviour, but to the twins, he was an angel in comparison to the others. He was calming, sincere, and a bit poised. They quickly lowered their guards and latched on to him.

And the way to do that is to show a delicate leniency. The three other teachers had already broken them down and toyed with their preexisting guilt for not being worthy. Giving them a slice of kindness was the best way to softly ease them. Ever since they got the twins, the headgear had been effective against them. They had no memories of Carmen, her group, or V.I.L.E. And throughout the repeats of their memories, their skills had greatly improved, and their behaviour substantially. Maelstrom still couldn’t forget when Ivy punched him. He still felt the aching impact throbbing from his cheek. The punch was still fresh on his mind despite being days old.

Just because he was being nice with the twins, It didn't mean he truly cared for them. The professor merely wanted to keep the siblings' sanity intact and balanced after all the punishment.

Besides studying the basic bait-and-switch, he would sometimes emotionally manipulate them by questioning their loyalty and testing their morality. Warping their minds by rerouting their conversations to something they did “wrong”. Constantly ignoring the sibling’s efforts as if it was all not to his liking. Sometimes botching the right answers to a test to the point of confusion, never truly offering a correct route for them to take.

He would even give them role-playing scenarios on teamwork in preparation to be in a group. What if someone on the team betrayed them? What if one of them disobeyed their leader during a mission? What if they couldn't trust themselves?

In every class they've been, the faculty would often bring up the same person as their target practice. Most frequently just a name as their go-to example for each scenario. A name that slipped like venom: Carmen Sandiego. 

Or, if they were being vague, the thief in red. The start to V.I.L.E's downfall. She would often be falsely portrayed in footage and photos through the careful manipulation by the faculty. They would demonstrate to the twins how she was a danger to their organization, stealing items and their funds to the point of almost bankruptcy.

Throughout the class though, Zack couldn’t take his gaze off of the lady in red. There was something dangerous, yet hypnotic, about her. Donning her red hat and coat in secret, fighting in an elegant yet striking manner, her bright clothing showcased through recordings and photos, as if the spotlight was made for her. And no one was in colors but her in his eyes.

Maelstrom then clicked onwards to the next screen showcasing the crime scene. It appeared that Carmen came from the ceiling down to steal the bust of Queen Nefertiti. Zack quickly noticed the location from the museum she was in and hurriedly raised his hand. Ivy had been about to raise hers, but she decided to let him have this one. 

The professor turned back to the siblings, seeing Ivy put her hand down and Zack lift his hand with pride. Maelstrom smirked. Finally it was about time Zack made a move for once. “Now, remember what I’ve taught you today." He stated, pointing to the girl in red from the photo.

* * *

Ivy packed up her textbooks and pushed the chair to the desk. She headed out, on her way to the "dorm". Just as she turned the doorknob to open, a voice from behind stopped her.

“Excuse me, Miss, I would like to have a word with you.” Said Maelstrom, referring to her with a dour voice. 

Ivy’s rubbery hand shook, gripping tightly to the cold doorknob. She just wanted to sleep so badly after all these classes, but she didn’t want to receive another punishment. Especially one from Maelstrom. However, he surprisingly never even laid a finger on her and Zack even when they got the answers wrong. Ivy let go of the knob and turned to Maelstrom, sitting poised at his office desk.

"Please, have a seat." He insisted.

Ivy walked up to the professor’s desk and put her textbooks down before sitting opposite Maelstrom in one of the chairs. 

"During your studies, I noticed that you put your hand down rather quickly when I'm not looking, despite knowing the answers. Is that true?" He asked. 

Ivy's heart suddenly thumped. How does he know that? It isn't a big deal. Zack just got the answer first. 

"Yes, Professor Maelstrom." Replied Ivy, As she held both of her hands to her knees in comfort. 

"So if I may ask, why did you put your hand down?" Asked Maelstrom, with questioning malice behind his words.

Ivy pressed both of her hands hard on her knees. Her breath shortened. She didn't do anything wrong. She knew she didn't! She knew Maelstrom wouldn't hit her if she told him the truth, yet her mind said otherwise. She trusted the professor with all her heart, yet why does he look so damn menacing? 

"My partner got the answer first. It would be weird if we both said it.” She replied frettingly.

Maelstrom loomed over the redhead’s fearful face. 

“Seeing as how you wasted a minute to say something, Were you by any chance helping him cheat during all this?” 

“W-what are you talking about?” Ivy’s patience was running thin. Her voice mixed both fear and anger.

“You were fidgeting with papers, mumbling to yourself and to your partner, and writing ‘notes’ that were not inline with the formed schoolwork. Now, what does that say about your commitment to the academy?” 

Her face beamed of red in irritation. “First off sir, my time with you in the class has nothing to do with this ‘commitment’ stuff you’re talking about. And second, the small papers and notes I've taken are for future assignments from your class to help me learn **better**!” 

That “better” part coming from Ivy echoed through Maelstrom’s room like a deep cave. His icy blue eyes widened. He had seen Ivy’s tantrums before so seeing this was nothing new. However, pretending to be shocked and threatening to electrocute her was an effective way to scare her. Cutting off her hand was already enough to defuse this living bomb. Realizing what she had done, Ivy took a step back and slowly sat back down.

The professor opened the drawer and reached out for the shock collar remote. Twiddling the buttons with his fingers. Eyes wide, Ivy turned her head and squeezed them shut, hoping he wouldn’t electrocute her.

“Now, I've been patient with you during this session, whereas the others couldn’t even give you a sliver of kindness. Correct?” Maelstrom asked, twiddling the buttons like a toy.

Ivy’s body quivered. There's no dog in a fight for this. So she had no option left but to open her eyes to pay close attention. “Yes, Professor Maelstrom.” She quietly replied.

"I’m sure you know I don't want that type of attitude in my class. You already suffered enough from the other three. Correct?" The professor asked, this time in a demeaning tone.

“Yes, Professor Maelstrom.” She repeated.

“So, let me ask you one more time, did you help your partner with cheating yes or no?"

"N-no I didn't."

He continued. "That's good, because you wouldn't want to take all the credit for the work you haven't done. Leaving your poor teammates all to crumble, And later turning the blame on you for an action you didn't actually commit. A fight, or worse, a separation could ensue, all because you selfishly took all your team's hard work as your own." 

Ivy gulped. She couldn't even imagine how her new teammates would react if she turned against them. The last thing she wanted was to get them killed due to her own stupidity. Ivy swore on her life that she'd do anything to protect her upcoming crew no matter the cost.

"I understand, Professor Maelstrom." Obeyed Ivy.

Maelstrom's stern expression had eased up. "Good, good. That's all the answers I need to hear. You can go to your dorm now."

Ivy let out a sigh of relief. Finally unchained from this lecture. She got up from the chair, swooped in her textbooks and went on her way. 

"One more thing," Maelstrom cut her off.

Her hand curled up to a fist. What now? Looking annoyed, Ivy turned to her professor. 

"If the next time I see you trying to find new ways to cheat," his tone went from stern but concerned to a growling. "I'll make me sure you won't ever leave this island." Said Maelstrom. 

Not much else to say, Ivy nodded and exited out of the classroom.

Through her walking, she shuddered at the thought of staying on this island forever. Repeating classes, cleaning the hallways when the cleaners aren't around, taking care of Rexie and cleaning out her excrement? She cringed. 

She wants to explore more outside of the island. Wondering what the world looks like if she steps out of the school.

She promised herself she won't give the faculty attitudes the next time she did something wrong. 

* * *

Last but not least is Shadowsan's stealth class— except he isn't there. Another traitor that's gone from the shadows but unlike the thief in red, he's not mentioned by his name, nor by nicknames. The twins don't even remember the faculty ever _mentioned_ him. He's instead being replaced by someone else. 

A vietnamese operative named Dao. Who’s a temporary teacher for both the regular academy hours and the twins until the faculty found a proper replacement that suits well for the organization. 

Wearing an all-black suit and light armor with a mask that only covers her mouth and nose, her eyes and her short black hair remained seen. She specialized in stealth and versatility. Her weapons are these mechanic armbands that retrieve back her throwing small knives by her command. She could control them and slice any victim's bodies with it. 

While her stealth skills aren't as experienced or thought-out as Shadowsan's, hers is a lot more experienced than the newcomers at the academy.

The twins didn't fight her off but were instead fleeing away from her and the class room away from the automated throwing knives that's coming right at the two.

* * *

****

**_September 24, 2019_ **

**_Canary Islands, V.I.L.E Academy; 9:00pm_ **

It's been weeks since the siblings began training. But with all the semesters they've been doing, it feels like months has gone by. They've been tormented, beaten, scarred, burned, and tortured by the faculty. Each class gets more difficult as September comes to an end and each wrong answer would receive lashes, electrocution, or burnt scars. Leaving their skins almost mangled, leaving a reddish hue from the second degree burns in a horrific fashion all over their bodies. But the scars bring them character according to Maelstrom. And it’s what shows them what happens if they don't listen carefully in class. The twins took it to heart.

The more injuries they took (even severe ones), the more numb they’ve become with each pain. And with every pain they greatly improved on their skills. ‘you deserve it’ said the faculty, ‘Those marks are what made you’ they said. They would dehumanize them, treat them like garbage if they want to do better. The faculty would lecture them that kindness is fragile, any form of love is a sign of weakness, show no mercy to your enemies, and always lead with self-discipline and impose it. Operatives are workers, not friends. Befriending or forming a relationship with them is against the rules for leadership standards.

They would drug the siblings on occasions if the faculty don't feel like the twins aren't focusing enough. And while the drugging is successful through the improvements they get, the side effects lead them to greater faults such as an even shorter attention span and slower response time.

The faculty would even split the twins to different dorms thinking it would stop them from being distracting to one another or helping each other by cheating. They are being told that they’re not friends, nor brothers and sisters, they’re operatives, or working partners as they would like to refer to the two. Just two cogs working for the big machine. Nothing more, nothing less.

Days have gone into weeks and Zack took this isolation method extremely poorly. No working lights, no windows, not even a single sound of another human breathing, he hugely misses ivy. Her groans when he makes terrible jokes, her shittalking to him, her enthusiasm for science. Left all alone in a room desperate for any social interaction. _Anything_ for him to keep him from fearing the pitch black hole he calls "the dorm".

One way for him to keep his sanity is listening to Maelstrom's voice through the aircom. His voice was soothing enough to calm him down or even put him to sleep. Whether it's an announcement, a wake-up call or whatever, he'll openly listen to him regardless. He would go as far treating that aircom like a god, a glimpse of light at the end of the tunnel to keep him motivated. 

On Ivy’s side, she handled loneliness surprisingly well. She remembered her first separation, hugging herself to keep warmth. There’s no air condition so the crooked dorm feels more empty without Zack and unsettlingly due to the unease silence. The quietness was stopped by a light metallic clang dropped on the floor. Ivy peaked her head at the food tray that one of the cleaners pushed with their foot into her room.

Ivy soon picks up a bowl of mushed gruel and gobbles it up like mad. Ivy is never the type that begs for food. But she hasn’t had any lunch break throughout all semester and she got used to V.I.L.E’s abysmal cooking, so she considers this as her reward. If Zack was in the same room he would joke to her about being fans of their cooking now. She greatly misses him, but at least she won't have to endear to his awful jokes and his food-related puns.

* * *

**_October 04, 2019_ **

**_Canary Islands, V.I.L.E Academy; 9:00pm_ **

Today is the day, their scars aren't healing fast but thanks to their fitness skills they achieve, the pain feels nothing more than a slap. The physical tortures and drugging has greatly lessened and the V.I.L.E council finally respect them. as the twins feel they can take on a mission. But before they could go outside to convince themselves as the superior operatives they have to complete each of the classes for the final semester. Last time to prove to themselves as worthy in the eyes of V.I.L.E.

* * *

Maelstrom's class was the first to pick and by far the easiest. It's basically a memory game and a presentation on where the heist takes place. And remembering to pattern the planning of the map in order. The map is a five story museum with a lot of exhibition from the looks of it. 

After sorting it out, the twins had to do the demonstration on said plan and instructed it in front of class pretending there's the teammates listening to them. 

Ivy's presentation is more analytical and long, but approachable. While Zack's is more simplified, and straight to the point with his wording, but the simplification through his presentation makes it easy to follow unlike Ivy’s mumble jumble of explanation.

Despite the differences, they both passed the test with flying colours, but with Zack's extra reward for his effort, Maelstrom gives him a switchblade.

"Use this as self-defense." Said Maelstrom.

* * *

Next up was Dr. Bellum’s. And while the final semester isn't that easy, it's not that 

The final exam is to hijack this big computer in order to get into the system without a single error message.

“And...go!” Bellum shouted as she start the time.

Both the twins start the computer and get welcome with a 'ALERT' tab on the screen.

The speed of their effort is this time in reverse. Being that Ivy is tech-savvy, she knows her way in and out on programming, tinkering, and a bit of hacking. Whereas with Zack he's kinda slow with it. Would rather stare at a screen fixing any technological problems. but despite their differences they both succeed under twenty seconds.

Dr. Bellum both rewarded them with their new weapons- the crooked crackle rod they once built. Both of them are slightly disappointed but content nonetheless.

* * *

Countess Cleo's final test is to blend in with the crowd like a chameleon and to steal the diamond and replace it with the fake one without anyone noticing.

Both Ivy and Zack are forced to do it in teamwork and forging some plans. Countess Cleo's class has transformed into an extravagant gala but the guests are projection upon the lights above it— holograms. On top of all of this there is all artificial intelligence. With the diamond being the only one that's real.

Ivy was the first to distract the fake guest while Zack gets the diamond. Sneaking isn't his forte, but through the teachings of Maelstrom, manipulation and memories was already enough to make him learn not to get ambushed. 

He eyed in the security pad, memorizing the codes the way that the guard is pushing the numbers. The guards left as the door closed, Zack spied on him once more and hurried through. 

He pushed the number pads swiftly and the door automatically opened thanks to Zack's good memory.

He creeped into the secured room and immediately saw the bright diamond, so bright and reflected from the small protective glass. Giving the room a glistening flare to it.

But being that the diamond is protected by a glass, the alarm would go off if he lifted it more than a nanosecond, there will be no redo.

Zack took a deep breath to count himself how many minutes will the alarm go off. He swiftly opened the glass box and instantly snatched the diamond off to replace it with the fake one.

He closed the box and hid it in his back pocket. He counted in total: that was five seconds he did. Another second and it would go haywire. 

He quickly returned to the party with the door automatically closed. He spotted Ivy talking to the guard he saw before. He sighed of relief. 

Upon seeing the test, Dash Haber whispers something to Cleo about the flaws of the two's performance, but Cleo shook her head.

Cleo clapped her hands two times and all the A.I. guests and guards went away. Cleo's face was stern, but was pleased by the effort the siblings put in, writing her verdict in the clipboard.

Their reward is a new V.I.L.E. uniform. With Ivy’s sleeveless black top with two vertical green lines with gray coveralls with functional goggles. And Zack with a motorcycle jacket with a green and yellow accent and gray pants, with asymmetrical fingerless gloves for the siblings. Both tailor made by Dash Haber.

* * *

Coach Brunt's class is up next. The goal to this final test is to fight each four robots in a line for the two and to remember the patterns as it follows; block the opponent when they're going for the hits, dodge the opponent, and attack when the opponent is out of focus. Swap around those fighting patterns or skipping one of them we'll lead to a disqualification. 

The coach blew the whistle to begin and the twins sprint off to the first robot opponent. As the fights went on, coach brunt took the time to carefully analyze their movements. Ivy's fighting style is quite strong and can pull off quite the damage, but she lacks the agility to make good use of her speed. Zack in the meantime is fragile— _very_ fragile, takes hits like a chump. But when he fights, boy does he pack up quite the punch along with his speed— which is something Ivy lacks. He sometimes uses the crackle rod or a switchblade to back up his hits to the robots. 

The siblings are now down to one robot from their respective lines and they both race off. Zack caught up his speed, popped open his gifted switchblade to lunge himself into battle, the humanoid robot too began sprinting towards Zack in response. Coach Brunt's eyes squint, riddle with judgement seeing as Zack's expression flared with adrenaline. This kid better not do anything stupid.

Zack swiftly blocked the robot's roundhouse kick with two of his arms in upward. Follow up by a swift fist to the stomach- in which Zack dodge to the opposite of the robot's direction. When it comes to fighting, he isn't some sort of fighting god, far from it, but after weeks of fighting off menacing robots in suits from Coach Brunt's gym class of hell, it's safe to safe he knows the ways of the androids both inside and out. And the anatomy to hit the weak point. 

The robot stumbled on his own movement, losing Zack's sight. Unknown to his surroundings, his throat got a hold off of a lean, yet fit arm. Only for his heart being stabbed with a blade deeply in the back. 

The robot fell on his knees on his slow death, gripping through his chest as if he suffered a heart attack, Dropped down to the ground to where Zack is standing. Oil slowly leaked on the gym floor and even got some on Zack's face and on his new V.I.L.E clothing.

"Did I do good?" He turned to Coach, cheerfully asked. His eyes unfazed.

Brunt's eyes widen. She was so astonished she could feel the clipboard slipping off her hand. Zack's change was a complete one-eighty when she first saw him. He went from complaining about the robots breaking his limbs to his face covered in robot oil. With Ivy being the last to defeat her opponent to a hard swing to their face with the crackle rod. Surprisingly impressed, The coach nodded at the approval and wrote her verdict on the clipboard.

* * *

And finally, there was Dao's class. The stealth class and even the hallways have turned into a obstacle course with the thick gym mats imposing as walls for the siblings to hide.

The main goal to this test is rather quite simple: to capture Dao in a glow in the dark tag before she gets them, and they must avoid the automated throwing knives before it's too late. with Dao as the only light source in the whole darkened school as she wore a glowing suit.

A loud whistle echoed through the hallway, and the twins started racing.

Already a controlled knife swooped right one in Zack's face– right until he lowered his head as he sprint. The twins both ran fast as they could as so many knives flew at them, with one of the knife cut through Ivy’s cheek, leaving a small cut but the pain didn't faze her.

Ivy strategies her hiding. She put on her goggles to analyze her surroundings, nothing but walls.

right until she turned around– Dao swift almost straight at her direction. Ivy yelped, she picked up the pace. 

Dao's stealth tactics is a lot sloppy in contrast to the previous teacher, Shadowsan, his stealth is more reserved and practical. It's less focusing on killing the target and more on passive actions such as pickpocket and improving one' attentiveness, Dao's move is more aggressive and would rather focus on killing witnesses than stealing.

Not helped that after Dao's school year, she threw Shadowsan's logic out the window and revolve her stealth towards violence over quick-thinking.

The twins head turned from the main entrance to the hallway to where coach Brunt's class is. A tall gym mat standing without moving even when plump down to the mat to catch their breath.

She quickly peeked her head and the controlling knife almost flew right at Ivy's head, only missing a string of hair when she turned her head to that "wall". It landed thru another gym mat close to her.

Ivy dashed to get it and took out the knife and zapped it with the crackle rod so that the knife would be disbanded. 

She gesture to Zack, pointing to him to go forward to Dao and held her and pointing at the throwing knife referring to hit Dao. she make circular movement with her hand to her chest– referring to hit Dao's heart.

The twins both nodded in command and Zack dashes off to another mat. The veteran agent's knife swung in his direction. He ducked down, multiple knives jammed to the soft wall. he peeked to were Dao is standing at the main entrance of the school.

Dao tried to return her weapons back but her armbands signaled red– one of them went missing. She jammed in her mechanical armband just for extra measure but the red light is still blinking.

Only for Zack to get a hold of Dao behind her, wrapping his arms around her neck. There’s not much time due to her strength outsmarting him.

Ivy poked her head out to make sure she's still not being spotted by Dao. On her one knee, she analyzed the agent's movement but the way Dao shifted her way out of the struggle makes it difficult for Ivy to scan more.

She signaled by nodding to her working partner that she's ready. He nodded back.

With no hesitation, She hurled the knife and strike through Dao's chest, punctured the suit and went directly in to her heart.

In a panic, she let go of Zack when she quickly tried to pull it out. only to receive a pained scream from her end due to how deep it went. She got one pull before she gave up. As she fainted and collapsed to the floor, making the knife sink even deeper. Blood slowly poured out of the marbled floor. 

Ivy stared cold at the now dead body. Hinting no emotion on her face at what she had done. Her empathy and remorse are no longer here.

A clapping arose from the dark hallways. Ivy turned her head to hear where that noise coming from. The whole hallways automatically turned on and four figures approached one by one, proud at not just at Ivy’s completion but also at Zack's too.

Countess Cleo was first to speak up. Her shoulders relaxed and stopped her clapping.

"Well done," she chirped.

"I must say, you have quite the improvement over the weeks. what you lacked in previous experience you made up in sheer skill and connive— a winding road, but one well taken." She praised. 

Dr Bellum come up, her hands clasps as they intertwined fingers and her shoulders up. "it is our honor to welcome you to our fold, into our sect— so long as there's no funny business, you can be certain that you will live a good life of malice among our ranks." She beamed.

Coach Brunt comes next. Her big arms crossed together, formed a smirk on her face. "your unwaverin' loyalty has proven a useful asset; hold your heads high... but don't make us do somethin' you don't want." Said Coach Brunt. Sounding like a sergeant approved of the soldier's hard work.

And then, Maelstrom approach to the two, his emotion remained cold but a bit delighted by what he saw.

"You're no longer a novice to our academy, you have now earned a codename in worthy of your completion; Hot Rod and The Artificer." Maelstrom congratulated the twins, finally giving them a name.

Both Hot Rod and The Artificer smiled in unison at the sound of that. That's...not a bad name.

They've done it. They finally did it, They had finally accomplished they've thought it be forever. But now with their training complete, they could finally get off the island and head off to start their journey.

* * *

**_October 02, 2019_ **

**_New York, The Metropolitan Museums of Art; 7:46pm_ **

The dimly lit tall lamps flickered on a foggy night. The leaves are showing their muted colours on the tree branches as autumn arises. One leaf lightly plucked off the skinny branch and gradually descended just as it made contact with the ground. The clacking footsteps coming from the heeled boots nonchalantly stepped on the crunchy leaves. Forwarding along.

The three young adults head on their way to the outside of the MET museum. Out of forced.

The V.I.L.E. council assigned the three thieves to all start their mission in New York to steal a luxurious artifact. But there was no additional information on what or why. Especially with no mention of bringing a certain mime.

The travel to get to New York was dreaded with silence and cheap small talks. Not that the travelling was awkward or anything, but the faculty leave it quite vague when informing them for this mission.

Breaking the silence, a short man with dyed gray hair cleared his throat.

“Sooo… what's with the long coat, Sheena? Don't you have any more civilian clothes to make it blend in?” he asked, referring to the platinum blonde-haired Tigress behind her. Clearly wanting to start a conversation.

Tigress slightly turned to the silver-haired El Topo. Getting her hand out of the pocket to show him her razor-sharp claws to make a point.

“To hide my weapons, where else?” growled Tigress. Tired of the small talks she keeps having with the two operatives. the short man kept to himself, flushed in red. So much for starting a conversation.

While next to him, a tall man, Le Chevre, with casual clothing themed in dark purple, glared at her. He dares her to lay a finger on El Topo with that sharp tone of hers.

Just as they got to their location. Tigress spotted two shadowy figures on the wall. Seems that the two strangers aren't looking at her but instead from the back, with some kind of tablet device lighting up one of the strangers, she couldn't make out their details. But she can tell that they’re operatives because one of them who's speaking to the tablet is mentioning Maelstrom and their clothing is associated with green. 

"Hey!" Tigress shouted as she snapped her fingers to grab their attention. 

"You're part of this heist too? We could use some helping ha–" but as she approached the two, she stopped at the sight of the two strangers as they both turned around– with the bright light of the tablet fully clear. Tigress’ memories came back rapidly, from the gaze to the familiar faces.

They walked out of the blocked shadow to show themselves. "Hi!" Both The Artificer and Hot Rod greeted in unison. Both had a sincere smile, but their tone sounded robotic. 

The other two agents catch up to where Tigress is spotted only to stop when they too noticed the two new operatives. El Topo felt like his jaw just dropped at the sight of them.

"Well, looks like Carmen’s little team pet is working back together after that little rescue," Tigress jested, thinking that Zack and Ivy in cahoot with Carmen’s plan.

The working partners in green both glanced at each other in confusion, then looked back at Tigress, looking like she's talking to a statue.

"That's cute but that costume isn't gonna get you anywhere," She lash out both of her sharpened claws. 

"So scram or else." She demanded.

The Artificer raised an eyebrow, letting out a small "huh" out of her mouth. "Working? with _her_?" She cackled. The laughter was so maniacal that Tigress had to take a step back. 

The Artificer catches up her breath, and shifts back to her focus on the confused blonde girl.

"We were here to serve under V.I.L.E’s orders, chump. We're not working _for_ her, We're working to _kill_ her." She said, her smile remained unnerved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add this but "Dao" means "knife" in Vietnamese.  
> I also edited the date in my fic for story sake  
> Comments would be appreciated! thanks for reading! ^^


	4. The Replacement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12K WORDS WHAT WAS I THINKING??????
> 
> oh god, I went into another hibernation? I really gotta put my game. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this fic after the end of Carmen Sandiego I'm gonna miss this show like crazy :'( and again I'm terribly sorry for the long wait (4 months??? yikes) but now I'm back. and we can get the show on the road. ALSO! I've come to the decision that vile!zack's nickname has now changed to Hot Rod! my first name for him before it was 'The Duke'. but I changed it cause I prefer the first name I came up before. I will be adding another note on that if anyone read the previous chapters and edit his name to Hot Rod.
> 
> thank you so much for strato, disfordevineaux and breemarie12256 for the help and appreciation!

**_September 01, 2019: San Diego International: 2:11 pm_ **

Carmen got out of the private plane and headed her way to the taxicab. She stepped out of the staircase, all slumped. The travelling on their return had been quiet, too quiet. Not even the sound of Player typing out on the keyboard or even a moment of him cheering her up. They're too stunned at what just happened. 

The entire world around her was nothing but white noise. Unable to focus on the faces of the strangers nearby, all just a mess of static where their face would normally sit. All she could focus on was the white van getting away, Ivy and Zack trapped inside. With no sign of returning. The memory constantly played back in her mind on a loop.

She felt like everyone was glaring at her. Displeased at her own failure. She tugged on her hat with both hands as hard as she could. Not wanting to embarrass herself in her shame. 

Carmen stopped shedding tears, but that didn’t stop her from maintaining an unblinking, glassy-eyed stare that had lingered throughout her whole journey from the freezing hell that is Antarctica, to the unfinished headquarter that was once the “Carmen brand outerwear”. Or as she liked to call it; home.

The cab stopped at her location and Carmen got out of the vehicle. She headed her way to the headquarters, looking up at the building. The “Carmen brand” sign is still here. She grimaced at the sight of it. A sight they could've gotten rid of it when the team first arrived. 

She opened the door and came across some builders renovating the place. The site was still in progress, unable to find the proper time to get the furniture set in. The only items the red crew had so far decorated the place with were some mattresses for each bedroom, a sofa and some kitchen appliances. Team red hired a few tradesmen to fix and even decorate in an effort to make the headquarter feel more, home-y. Less of a business plaza. Leaving them time to focus more on the missions and less worrying about setting up the place.

The first person she saw was Shadowsan. VILE's former associate turned to team red's partner in crime.

He had olive skin, short black hair that looked as though it's been shaved before, wearing a dark polo shirt with grey trousers with sunglasses resting on his forehead. Spotting a sincere smile on his face when chatting to the worker about which style of the kitchen looks suitable. Unfortunately for him, the sense of happiness wouldn’t last long.

Carmen cleared her throat make her presence known to them both. She politely asked if she could have a word with Shadowsan. The construction worker nodded in compliance and headed back on task.

“Suhara?” she asked, referring to his first name. Which seems… odd. He caught a glimpse of Carmen's wretched face as her eyes met his, draughted in complete misery.

“We need to talk, in private.” She uttered in a monotone voice. Shadowsan aware of the hinted sadness underneath.

It's not uncommon to witness Carmen angry, scared and revolted. Hell, even get sad. But this? This is new to him. The elusive Carmen Sandiego would _never_ accept defeat, not even through this much tears. “I've been trying to contact you for the past three days to see if you are in any danger or not. And you haven't called me back.” His brows furrowed with worry. “What happened?” he asked.

Letting out a quivering sigh, Carmen put her hat down, placing it on her chest. She broke eye contact from her dear father figure and looked at the floor. Not wanting to appear more of a burden than she already was by her mistakes.

“It’s Zack and Ivy. They were taken away by V.I.L.E and–” droplets of tears began to drip from her cheeks.

“I failed to save them. I-It's my fault. I should've played along with their games before thinking twice.” She wept quietly, gripping her hat in aggravation.

A sudden sink now slipped over him. V.I.L.E had the twins? They _actually_ got them?

For the longest time, whenever Carmen and her team would crush V.I.L.E's heinous plans. They would always stay intact, even if they split up. Sure Shadowsan has been a bit harsh to them, generally referring to them as "children" or "pranksters", but that was constructive criticism. He wanted them to improve, grow. He didn’t want them to fall under the same trap like he did pre-V.I.LE years.

Maybe he went a bit too far? Was it something he said?

Shadowsan glanced around, searching for an unoccupied room for them to talk in. There was ongoing construction in every room of the warehouse, except the one place that no one was yet to tackle– the backyard.

He gently placed his arm around Carmen's shoulder and walked with her, guiding her. They made their way through the unfinished rooms, littered with building materials. He opened the sliding door for her first before allowing himself to slip out behind, holding the door open. Shadowsan carefully observed the surroundings. Ensuring that there was no one peeping in on their conversation.

Once confirming that the coast was clear, Shadowsan finally closed the large glass window and sealed it shut.

* * *

After Carmen's lengthy explanation about the set-up mission, VILE's reasoning to get Carmen to steal and the abduction of the twins, Shadowsan was left bewildered. Unable to comment on all of what he just heard. Well, at least there's a reason why she didn't answer her phone.

Carmen nervously twirled her hair, forming into a little hairy dot while the former yakuza pondered over the new revelations. 

Brainwashed? Turning innocent victims into mindless super soldiers? The simple yet effective ploy sounded like it belonged more to Bellum than Maelstrom. 

“This planning sounds all too similar. Why would VILE repeat that thread if they know it would backfire?” He mumbled.

“Hm?”

Carmen turned her face to Shadowsan, talking to himself. The only words she was able to follow was “planning” and “backfire”.

“Are you familiar with all this...?” she questioned, Followed by a strain of unease from her voice. “And I heard you say, ‘planning’, Were you... in on this?”

"No. I am **not**." He stated angrily, glaring down to Carmen, eyes flared with irritation. Does she honestly think he's part of the entire ordeal along with the faculty? Wanting him to steal important items so they could get to mindwipe their teammates and her? 

Carmen looked at her frustrated mentor, feeling her cheeks heat from what she said. Embarrassed at her accusation, Carmen turned to face the ground once more, back to twirling her hair.

Shadowsan sighed, already regretting raising his voice. He continued. “But I had done some investigating on this operation during my years as a faculty member. This is nothing new.”

“Back when V.I.L.E was just an acronym, they would often abduct innocent victims on the poorer side of the world, or in hidden alleyways where no one can hear their screams. And instead of recruiting them to the school, they would experiment on them. No thanks to Dr. Bellum's suggestion. The easiest method to use was mindwiping. During times of drought, when no new operatives were being recruited, it was ideal to turn strangers into loyal, robotic-like people. I watched some of Bellum's procedures myself– even as a criminal, I couldn't bear to watch for more than a few minutes. If even the mind wipe itself would not tame their mutiny, they were shot like cattle at a slaughterhouse. I only ever heard bullets hit the floor two times.

“I was there after they stopped doing those wasteful mindwipes. More operatives began flowing in, which meant that there was frankly no use for Bellum's deeds. To those that were... _leftovers_ , there was no cure. Not any discoverable one, at least. They were dropped like stones in random locations with no recollection of their former lives of crime and murder, and with nothing but the tattered clothes on their backs.”

Carmen could feel her stomach turn from hearing all this, wanting to throw up. This was dehumanizing. Even worse, disgusting. She knows that V.I.L.E was known for being malicious and care less about human lives and free will but not to this level. When it comes to VILE recruiting people, they would stalk and find someone that is struggling with their lives. whether it be in a low class, no family to speak of, struggling with personal identities that a majority wouldn't understand, but gained such handy skills that would work well with thieving.

And comes to think of it, this is what V.I.L.E is looking for: dysfunctional thieves coming from a melancholy background and poor upbringings. And Zack and Ivy fit those criteria. They're both low-class, orphaned (or so she thinks, the twins aren't upfront about their personal lives last she remembered). And both gifted with tremendously useful skills of impersonation and gadgetry that would be enticing to VILE.

Carmen ran her hands through her hair, eyes set on the ground instead of the person in front of her. Not only did she fail to rescue her teammates, but she reopened their dated tradition on how they “recruit” victims and treat them like puppets.

A gentle touch bristled through her shoulder. She slowly looked at Shadowsan, a troubled face matched with hers.

“Despite the mind wipe having seemingly irreversible effects, Dr. Bellum is not a stupid woman– she wouldn't create a device without a solution or a fail-safe. I am certain that somewhere in VILE's archives, there is a way to revert the wipe– and bring Zack and Ivy back.”

Carmen inhales, this could be her last chance, last chance to save her friends. Even if they are stuck from the mindwiping, they will find an answer to snap them out. 

And she breathed out.

"So, what do we do now?” She asked, her tone snappy but determined. Willing to give all her last chance.

* * *

**_October 02, 2019: New York, The Metropolitan Museums of Art: 7:47 pm_ **

The three agents stared in disbelief, their entire body froze as they gawk at the complete feral transformation of their enemies. Ivy and Zack have… changed quite a lot during their studies at the VILE academy.

Jean-Paul raised an eyebrow, confounded. “Wait, kill her?” he repeated, referring to the madwoman’s rambling.

Sheena shrugged. “if it gets the job done.”

“I'm sorry, what?!” blurted Antonio from Sheena’s answer.

From the dimly lit tablet device the redheaded tomboy is holding, Maelstrom then intervened to welcome the thieves. “Ah, it is incredibly nice to see such a familiar face all together in one place. You all remember Zack and Ivy, right?”

The woman turned to Maelstrom, confused. “Who’s Zack?”

Maelstrom continued, ignoring her question. “May I introduce you to your new operative, This is The Artificer.” the redhead steps in forward without hesitation. “Trained by Dr. Bellum and me, her specialty is tinkering and combating. She can create any kind of gadgetry that’ll suit for any mission and can repair your tools and weapons in a minute. If you have any problem with witnesses, her muscles are the answers.”

The curly redhead waved hello at the trio. Her expression unsure when dealing with some unfamiliar faces.

The scrawny redhead next to her stood there with his hands in his pockets in a stiff and hawkish posture.

“And this is Hot Rod, my apprentice. Despite his lanky and youthful appearance, he can easily kill any opponent thanks to his agility. His specialty is driving and impersonation. If you need a getaway driver to leave your mission, Hot Rod has got you covered.”

“Nice to meet you.” greeted Hot Rod, showing a slight hint of a polite manner with a small smile.

“Hot Rod? Really? VILE got lazy with nicknames now?” Jean-Paul snorted.

“I wear that name as a badge of honour.” Hot Rod bluntly stated as he stared menacingly at the other man.

“Artificer, Rod, meet Le Chevre, El Topo, and Tigress. Carmen’s former colleagues. They know Carmen personally and have gone face to face with her on occasion."

Each of the operatives greeted each other by shaking hands, one by one. And Sheena got her turn to shake theirs too. She examined their appearance one more time, and yeah, they have changed. Especially Ivy. (or was it Lily? She doesn’t remember her much besides being Carmen’s lackeys) not just in clothing but her looks too. Her body is a bit stout, giving off a square frame, but her arms are toned too. Balancing the fatness and muscles. But also something new around her exposed skins. 

Scorch scars around her from her arms all the way to her neck that gives off an ugly mottled scarring. It looks like it's been burned a day ago with the angry, vivid pink tone that's darker than her skin, but the patterns look so dry she could easily peel it off with her nails.

 _Eugh_. Just even inspecting the scars is too much for her. Just how much would VILE trained their students to the point of intense abuse? Thank god Sheena and her friends didn’t receive that type of punishment back when they were students. Otherwise, she would’ve turned into a much different person than she is right now.

“So does that mean, we’re their new crew…?” El Topo interrupted the professor. His voice added a slight concern from him. 

“Correct.” Maelstrom stoically answered.

Le Chevre covered his mouth from a muffled sound until he couldn't hold himself any longer as he broke into a fit of laughter. El topo got startled by his buddy’s laughter. But after he took a moment to think he too joined in with the goat.

Sheena turned to see her co-workers roaring and howling of laughter like hyenas, to the point where the silver-haired man heaved like he's almost dying.

“What’s so damn funny about this?!” Sheena snapped. Her face contorted.

Le Chevre collected his breath to calm himself down. His huffing resembled a donkey braying.

“Y-you remember that time you made a joke about the twins being mindwiped so you could befriend them?”

“Y-yeah, why?”

“Well, you got your wish!”

Jean-Paul pointed at the brainwashed twins, puzzled at what the guy was talking about. Even Maelstrom who is on the tablet screen is perplexing.

Sheena analyzed this a bit. Realizing this one-off joke she mentioned to Carmen at Xi’an. Oh God, the joke is a new reality. This was her fate. She could feel her soul sucked out of her body.

“I appreciate this pointless conversation you’re all having, but this is not the time to squeal and chuckle.” Maelstrom interrupted, visibly annoyed at what he is seeing. The two men slowly catch up their breath. Realizing what fools they made of themselves, they promptly stopped. With the tall man acting all cool to impress the professor.

The redheaded woman turned the tablet in her direction, facing towards to her mentor so she could understand him well.

“I would love to set you on the mission to get Carmen right away.” Said Maelstrom. Referring to The Artificer and Hot Rod. “However, because of your well-meaning, but ferocious behaviour, the council and I made the decision that you'll be doing some underground work with your team until we analyze you both whether you’re qualified to get her. Because even her guile and speed wouldn't even rival our best and experienced operatives in our field–”

“–and so you hired two schmucks to do the job for us instead?” sneered Tigress.

The Artificer shot a dirty look at Tigress. She is this close to dialled up the crackle rod if she ever opens her mouth again.

El Topo chimed in the conversation with some suggestions. “So Senor Maelstrom, what artifacts do you want us to steal in this beautiful museum?” referring to the MET museum behind him. “Maybe a beautifully sculptured statue that's worth the fortune? Oh! Or a piece of rare jewelry based on a gemstone no one ever heard of!”

Maelstrom gave a condescending look, thinking just how naïve they are. “Good guesses, but unfortunately that is not what you’ll be doing. I assigned you three in preparation to begin your mission in Deerfield, New Hampshire at 7 pm. Your destination to get here we'll take you 266.3 miles.”

Sheena's face turned even more twisted. Did her ears just dropped? She wasted preparing herself for _hours_ just so she could hear Maelstrom say to go to the next location?

“And due to your history of lack of guidance and teamwork, The Artificer we'll be your leader and Hot Rod as her second-in-command. You will obey her orders and should not be violated against her rules, nor VILE.” he added.

Much to The Artificer’s surprise, Sheena snatched the tablet away from her and faced immensely close to the Sweden professor. 

“You mean to tell us to get up and get our gears ready, flew us up to New York for six hours, getting all the way there to the museum to meet the two goons you kidnapped, just so you could tell us to just hop on another vehicle to go to New Hampshire?!”

“Yes,” Maelstrom replied, unfazed by her rage.

“And what makes you think that this is a good idea to put stoner ginger shaggy and a frumpy ass nobody in charge?! I know Carmen from head to toe! Hell, I should be the leader by now! So why not–”

Tigress got cut off by a sudden quick smack in the face from a mangled metallic staff, almost breaking her nose. And another swift hit, but this time right in the jaw that almost made her tripped as she dropped the tablet comm. She let out a painful howl. That bash on her face is still throbbing she could've sworn she could feel her skull breaking. The Artificer patted the crackle rod like it was a baseball bat, Her eyes fueled with wrath.

“What was that for, you psycho?!” shouted Sheena, as she covered her bleeding nose, which found its way out of her hand and dropping to the grassy green ground like crazy. The artificer glowered at her, displeased at her teammate’s bratty attitude.

“I have been sent here by the faculty to accommodate and to help you under the guise of VILE. but what I found instead is a bunch of ungrateful, insufferable morons that barely take orders, And do nothing but badmouth the faculty and waste their breath on useless questions.” she chided.

She pointed the electrical staff directly to Sheena. 

“And that includes you!”

Sheena's eyes widened in fear. The crackle rod ignited from the leader, the fuming sound meaning that it is starting.

“Don’t ya EVER insult your leader with that mouth of yours! I can assure you I won't get any kinder if you keep belittling me, or the authority of VILE!” Her fury green eyes flared up with dominance. “Do I make myself clear?” she bellowed.

The rest of the three all nodded without a wait. Scared shitless on what she's going to do next. Since they don't want the same fate as what just happened to the blonde woman.

"Thank you for scolding your soldiers for misbehaving. You may put down your staff, please." Maelstrom kindly ordered.

The Artificer did as her adviser said and turned off the crackle rod.

“Now, we will explain what is your mission when you get in the van but for now, here is the structure; The Artificer is the leader, and Hot Rod is second-in-command. You three will obey everything to what she will command you to and do as you've been told. She is also a watcher. She will obverse your every move and will report to us on your actions at the end of the day. I trust these two they can do their jobs just as your leader and you give them their respect in return.” Maelstrom informed.

“Oh great, just what I need, a babysitter.” Tigress frowned.

The Artificer pressed Tigress’s injured jaw with the electrical staff. The kinetic weapon obtained its power at full tilt.

“Okay, okay, I'll follow your lead! Just stop shoving this thing down my throat!” She blustered.

The Artificer steadily put down her crackle rod.

"And remember, do not part ways. I do not want any words from anything of you quitting the team even if it is temporary. Or else we'll do the disbanding ourselves. So good luck with your new team, and do not disappoint me.” Maelstrom's tone hits cold through his last word before the screen turned to static.

After the Artificer put away the tablet, the new team hopped on the big vehicle. The Artificer sat on the driver's seat, starting the engine. The van coughed out the smoke and it finally got it to work. The Artificer sported an evil grin. Finally, she could leave VILE and explore the world on her own.

* * *

The beautiful starry but bleak sky obscured the entire view, and the stars aren't of any help as the new crew from VILE navigate through the road to get to New Hampshire with the help of their leader, The Artificer, taking the front driver’s seat while the duke is on the passenger seat. The trio is in the back with Tigress on the left with le chevre and el topo squished in together with no space to huddle. The van, while big on the outside, is quite small when looking on the inside since it's designed to put in heavy objects and less of a taxicab and more of a cable van. With wires and used machinery lying around along the disguised clothes.

Jean-Paul roared out a loud snore, disturbing the peace from everyone in the vehicle. Antonio is the only one that isn't bothered by the noise nor that the tall Parisian limped his body to get himself to sleep, Since that the mole's shoulder is quite massive. he is rather fixated on doodling on the note app from the tablet comm, cancelling all the surrounding sounds through channelling his focus on the screen. 

But just as he was minding his business, the tablet was swiped and a sharp zap from le chevre next to him. Le chevre let out a curse from the response of the shock.

"Could you stop zapping people with the stick for once?!" Yelled Le Chevre.

“Hey! Give it back!” Exclaimed El Topo. reaching his arm to get the device back

“You should already know by now that this comm is not a toy.” Informed The Artificer while her eyes are still on the road. “And le chevre is sleeping through his mission.”

Le chevre rolled his eyes. He groaned from the aftermath of the shock, his legs all wobbled but managed to sit to his seat again.

“We’re not gonna do the caper right away, why make a big fuss about it?” He said while stretching his arms. “And isn't the trip to get there is four hours?” 

She handed the device to Hot Rod. “It doesn't matter if it's long or short, a mission is a mission, and we're all gonna do it together as a unit. Because if you fail, we all fail. And the blame we'll be on no one but you.” She explained.

The Artificer wiggled the rear-view mirror, shifting her eyes to Le Chevre. He scoffed at her and leaned back from the uncomfortable seating.

Before Rod could turn it off and put it away, he saw a various of doodles of El Topo's friends, all anthropomorphic animals in an exaggerated, albeit childish art style. 

Tigress represented as...well, a tiger, who hissed. Le Chevre as a goat with a high and mighty look on his face with a scribbled writing saying “Im your new god now!”. Some strange mime he never seen before in a form of a poorly drawn spider with white face paint and a red smile on his face and white gloves for legs with a note pointing saying: “weird kid”. 

But there is one drawing that caught his eyes, Carmen Sandiego, as usual in the weird doodles she's drawn as a black sheep. Wearing her iconic red hat and red coat, forming a smirk and one eyebrow raised with tempting eyes wording: “catch me if you can”.

This drawing irks him, like it’s taunting him. Who does he think he is thinking that he could paint the lady in red in a positive light? Both hands tighten between the metallic case, The redhead shifts his head towards el topo and brings the scribbled device close to his face.

“What's this?” Rod demanded. 

“Uh…my drawings…?” 

Hot Rod pointed to the sheep in a red coat. “And who is this you portrayed as?”

“Carmen Sandiego.”

“And do you know who is VILE’s deadliest enemy is?”

“Carmen Sandiego.”

“And do you know who Carmen Sandiego is?”

El Topo's eyes darted back and forth, and back to Hot Rod. “Our deadliest enemy…?”

The redhead nodded. “So tell me, why did you draw Carmen as an innocent black sheep?”

The short man stammered. “I-It's just a drawing, sir! No need to exaggerate!”

“Well, next time don’t draw her like that if you don't want me to yell! I’ll make sure I’ll knock all of your teeth out if you ever defend any actions of what Carmen did.” threatened Hot Rod through his cutting words.

Noticing what fight is going on, Le Chevre puts his arm around his partner tightly, giving the other man the death stare. "If you ever lay a hand on him, your eyes will be on the very back of your head once I get my hands on your neck." He spat.

“Quit it with the threats, you two, you're scaring our comrades.” the artificer warned. Still focusing on the road.

El Topo quivered through his seat. Being in the hands of a problem he is not a part of. Le Chevre comforted him by hugging him in open arms. Softly shushing him that it is not his fault.

Rod grouched and turned back to his seat. He scowled at the drawing one last time before he deleted it. 

The journey through the road is drenched with awkward silence. Not even a small talk to back up the quiet air. No one gets along or had any chemistry to begin besides El Topo and Le Chevre. Not even with Tigress. And they've known each other ever since their year in the academy! Granted, the relationship has soured ever since Carmen left and Gray turned into a regular civilian from keeping from harms of interpols and secret government agents. And now another classmate of them disappears without a word or a trace, the trio once more feel lonely. 

“Now you all know why you're here–” Reclaimed The Artificer.

Everyone behind the seat groaned. Interrupting her monologue. 

The leader lifts the crackle rod as a threat. “Enough whining! It is a requirement to check your mission briefing before you head start in the field without a second thought, Otherwise we will be running through walls. So pay attention!"

She opened the briefing; the location they’re heading to is Deerfield, New Hampshire. And the amusement park named ‘Deerfield Fair’, appropriately enough. The fair was founded in 1876 when the town was still new. It is a four-day event set in autumn filled with games, crafts, and a petting zoo. But their main event that gets advertised the most is the growing vegetable contest. Each farmer brings in giant pumpkins to see who weights the most and the one with the biggest wins. And that farmer goes to pumpkin 8th years contest winner Shawn Wilkerson, the founder of his own farming company _'Peppy Pumpkins'_ Inc. Most farmers use is a plant steroid known as brassinosteroids, and their goal is to steal it. Le Chevre and El Topo serve as the distraction of the group, impersonate as regular farmers. Hot Rod is their getaway driver. And The Artificer and Tigress gets to steal the plant serum as fast as they can. and after that, the protocol we'll be complete.

After all that long explanation, the trio are still unsure about this. This caper doesn't sound imaginative or as wild as they expected to be.

“I don't know about you but a mission at an amusement park sounds like fun!” El Topo beamed. “Imagine the rides we could’ve gone there, the scenery, the foods-”

“Yeah, and the drenched smell of used greasy oil and noisy entitled people sounds like fun.” Le Chevre grumbled.

El Topo furrowed his brows. “Mi amigo, why do you have against fun?” he pouted.

The tall man shrugged. “It's not that I hate fun or anything, it's just that I’d rather be anywhere but an amusement park.”

Changing the topic, Tigress join in. “It might be just me but don't you find it a little suspicious how VILE changed our mission just a mere second? Even our disguises behind the back don’t match on what we’re doing.”

The trio peeked at the disguises behind them. There was a load of janitor clothing that'd belong more to a museum job. Not even one dirty coat or overalls that would fit in with the crowd at the fair.

Le Chevre chimed in. “Yeah, and changing the location for no reason. Are they really that desperate to get any artifacts? if anything, wouldn't a museum be a better option?”

Mouth curled bitterly from the sound of the conversation, she slightly turned her to speak in front about the subject. "Guys, while it's normal to have a conversation, it is also rude to question anything that is going on with VILE and the organization as a whole. We don't want to spread false accusations around to people." commented The Artificer.

"Hey eavesdropper. Maybe if you could mind your business for once and let us talk about whatever we want. Not everything we do is a sign of a hazardous danger." sassed Tigress. 

Before the leader could say anything the van puttered. Making a few bumps in the road, but loses its speeds. She thought it was the rocky substance but the road is perfectly fine. Which that means...

"Ohh Nonono– Please don't die on me!" She begged as she turned the key. 

She peered at the dashboard. Checking the smallest of the meter, the fuel gauge, lights flickering from discharge. With the arrow pointing at the 'E'.

The cable van gave up. It stalled on what fuel it has left to the vehicle, and stop to a screeching halt. The Artificer tightened her grip to the steering wheel in vexation, Then slammed her head to the wheel. Out of gas in the middle of the night. And they're still far away from their target location. Is this how to made a first impression to the operatives? worst even, the faculty? How are they gonna travel to get to Deerfield, On foot? No. Even she'd find that torturous. What if the faculty call them right now and realize they haven't progress in anything yet and get the cleaners to come pick them up? She can't put up with this kind of failure, not like this!

"What just happened?" asked Hot Rod.

"Ran out of fuel. should've check the back if there's any gas."

Rod turned to the back seat. "Do we have any gas?" 

El Topo was the first to fumbled some items behind the car in search for the gas can only to find nothing. He shook his head in response.

Hot Rod's eyes widen in surprise, knowing an answer. "Wait! What about your phone? You got any data?"

El Topo pull up his phone. "A bit. There's a gas station around this area that is close." El Topo

"And how far is it?" The Artificer grumbled while her head glued to the steering wheel.

He tapped in some few screens. "About 5.7 miles." He concluded.

The Artificer slowly raised her head from the wheel. gaining confidence, no one we'll like this but there is no other way.

"Okay," she huffed out. "We're going to push the van. We have no choice. And we're going to push on until we find that location.”

Everyone besides Hot Rod all whined.

Tigress huffed. “Seriously? All of us? Bu-”

“ **YES THAT INCLUDES YOU TOO! NOW GET YA ASS OUT OF THE VAN AND START PUSHING!** ” Ordered The Artificer.

Without hesitation, everyone got out and we're all behind the vehicle. The artificer commanded her team to push on the count of the three. Once she hit to three, the crew tried their best to get the van moving. Thankfully the wheels catch up to its movement and the team pushed on forward in the blackest of night.

* * *

All the operatives behind the van pushed their mightiest to heave the vehicle more. Thankfully, they've arrived at their goal point–a poorly lit but functional gas station in the middle of nowhere. The five crew finally plump back into their seats, catching their breaths from the excruciating journey. Le Chevre stretched out his arms and let out a yawn. Wanting to show his gratitude for the group, he decided to buy drinks for them.

“I'll pay for the gas. Anyone want some drinks?” He Asked.

“Just some water,” El Topo answered with his raised hand. 

“White Claw, natural lime.” Tigress raised hers too.

Le Chevre turned his head to the two redheads. "What about you guys? You want any refreshments?"

"I'm not thirsty." Replied Hot Rod. 

"No thanks." The Artificer declined.

"Okay, then a water bottle for me then." The goat replied to himself.

Rod left the van as Le Chevre is approaching to the station. "I'll supervise the vehicle while you're inside." 

The Parisian man's shoulders slouched from the lean redhead's response. "Do you have to?"

"Yes. And it is my responsibility to look out to you." Said Hot Rod as he glared.

Le Chevre is just about done with the twins attitude and their so-called leadership but doesn't want to argue. He walked up to the gas station without another word.

Hot Rod stood still from the van he already got off. No movement or an inch of muscle is moving from him but his cold piercing blue eyes darting from the scenery based on even the smallest of sounds.

Peering through the dark night, he spotted a blinking reflection leering through the distance. He squint harder to get a clearer image of what he's seeing. A shattered mirror hanging on the tree? A reflection of the moon? No, that can't be...

Feeling like he's stepping his boundaries, he moved in closer, the light from the reflection became clear.

It wasn't an object, it was a people. 

Alarmed by what he saw, he told the leader to guard the others while he heads to the station to warn Le Chevre. Rod entered the station in a dramatic fashion just as the man was at the counter dropping in the drinks. And a credit card on the other hand.

Hot Rod quickly tapped the man's shoulder. for the second time, he turned to face Le Chevre.

“Le Chevre, we have to leave now.” 

The Parisian man is now starting to look unamused, he was before but this time he is visibly irritated.

“Look, can you at least wait for me to pay for the gas-”

“There is no time! We gotta move now!” hushed Hot Rod. tugging the other man’s arm.

Le Chevre snatched his arm back by force. “Oh, and have the whole ‘villain international league of evil’ leaders applaud you for your minimum effort!”

The redhead's face instantly turned red in anger, overshadowing his freckles. "You. Take. That. **Back**."

The cashier gawked at the two gooks in bright clothing, slowly lowering their magazine with one eyebrow raised.

Oh joy, their cover is blown. Le Chevre nervously chuckled. Apologizing to the man in front of him about the incomprehensible rant. Paid for the drinks and the gas and went on his merrily way outside, pretending it never happened. Hot Rod behind him not moving a muscle. He slowly looked at the cashier. A wired sound and a fainted glowing green light emerged, With the victim’s last response was a toothpick falling to the ground out of his mouth.

Le Chevre placed the drinks in the car, for el topo and Tigress respectively, he opened the gas tank and put the gasoline pump in the hole.

Feebly minding his own business, this night may not be so bad, save from the annoying twins but he dealt with much worse people on VILE. Even if he hate them. A nice solitude evening with the crickets chirping ease his mind.

Not long after until the whole gas station shorted out the power. Followed by a gruelling scream before it abruptly cease.

The power immediately came back and Hot Rod walked out of the small building, with blood painted on his face and clothing. Tightly holding the crackle rod. His disdain expression and his stiff but unearthly walk make him come off as if he was in a horror movie. 

Le Chevre didn't take his eyes out of the gasoline until he saw Hot Rod covered in a bloodbath. Leaving him startled.

“Putain de Jésus!” He cursed. Grabbing his chest to slow the heartbeat.

“I eliminated one witness that knows about our syndicate, no thanks to you.” said Hot Rod with a sense of irritation in his voice.

Before the climber could say anything, The Artificer rolled the driver's window down stick her head out and from the looks of it, she is pissed.

“Hey idiot! Just because you got rid of one in a _public_ setting, doesn’t mean you can get away scot-free! There are cameras everywhere and you're covered in blood!”

Le Chevre chimed in. “Yeah, now everyone we’ll know who we are! you're a walking evidence case!”

Hot Rod tried to explain his meaning. "But there's someone spying on us through that bush! I tried to warn Le Chevre but didn't listen to me!"

Le chevre took offense in the other man's word. 

Her eyebrow raised. "And so your excuse is to blast an innocent witness in the convenience store?"

"But Le Chevre blurred out the whole acronym in front of them! Right on the spot! No one should know who we are."

The Artificer pondered at his complaining then look back at him. “We'll talk about this on the road, for now, get in the back right now.”

"But I-"

" **Now.** "

Hot Rod grumbled. He didn't want to sit in the shitty back with the rest of the tryhards. She should know his place by now that he is the co-leader. With Le Chevre complete the fuel and capped the gas tank. he went back to his cramped seat next to El Topo, and Tigress smugde in Hot Rod as he scooch closer to sit better. Not know that the blood smeared on Tigress's costume.

"ARGH! I just got this cleaned!" Raged Tigress as she gets closer to the duo to avoid Hot Rod, much to their annoyance.

“I HAVE A REASON!” snapped Hot Rod. closer to Tigress's face.

Then he reverts back to the crummy seat, his arms crossed and eyes warped in rage. The trio looked at each other confused, averted their gaze at the fiery redhead and pretend he wasn't there. 

* * *

_**November 18, 2019: Washington DC, 2:30 pm** _

“So, still no sign of him?” asked Carmen, sitting at a table outside of the coffee shop in a breezy, but warm autumn afternoon.

“Don't know, still trying to track him as best as I could. But hang on to your seat, Red. he’ll be there soon.” Player clarified.

“Thanks, I’m already glued to my seat for hours, alright.” deadpanned Carmen, her tone appears as bored, if not, kind of irritated. But that was not the fault of Player and she knows that. It has been two months since the Shanghai incident left a huge mark on the now small team, and still no update on the twins disappearance. It leaves them quite demoralized. Player tried his damndest to find help and research on the twins' whereabouts, but the info he got left on their last location was in Antarctica. And the more tasks Carmen achieved, the fewer answers they acquire leads her to nowhere. So team red decided to bring justice into their own hands.

So Carmen get Shadowsan to form as a duo with her mentor being more on the active field than before. As they take on rookies on top of more rookies, and infiltrate through V.I.L.E’s sacred Infos, and thinking outside the box a little more, They’ve been doing more missions that involve their stealth than combating. And have been doing less caper as it went on. As a way to search for clues on their search for the siblings.

As further investigation, they noticed that most evidence they collected involved a portion that is a bit random. There are the basic ones such as financial crimes, laundering and some cybercrimes (in which Player gets his hands dirty the most). But there are some that are out of their reach. Such as arms dealing, gentrification, And something about human experimentation somewhere in the Nordic countries. They couldn't follow through with the info far enough as they could, but it was good enough to pinpoint. 

But it came to a halt when Shadowsan recommended Carmen to recruit some people to expand their team a little more. As long as they don't run into the authorities or anyone involved with the law enforcement or affiliated with V.I.L.E even with the smallest of support, then there good. Someone with a dirty history, that knows about the criminal world just as much as they do. Whether it be hackers, a former gang member, or even an assassin (there both hesitate on the last one, due to their moral code on killing people), anything with the knowledge about the belly of the beast. Carmen on the other hand isn't pleased with this, she isn't very sociable when it comes to talking with outsiders unless it is someone close to her, so recruiting complete strangers isn't on her board. But she have to in order to make more progress.

While tediously surfing through the net on her phone, She detected a lot of tweets and hashtags related to US politics, a wary of celebration across the internet. Yesterday was the election day and the president, Ambrose Swan, won by the majority votes over a sleazy politician. A video from her feed automatically played and it's the new president giving a standing ovation speech about how honoured he felt for being the new president and how he will make America a better place for everyone. And behind him is a certain someone that team red set an eye on...

Elisa Montecarlo, also known as Double Cross, a double agent for VILE.

She's the white house secretary of state and Swan's assistant. But she is also VILE's top agent. Throughout her investigation, she and Shadowsan have been snooping through VILE’s case file about the active veteran agents, and Double Cross is one of their targets. She was said to be the head of the state department and foreign affairs, which allows her to access all the connections for VILE and other criminal organizations that is associate with VILE. She was once a lobbyist that was down on her luck, but after being enrolled in VILE academy, she is now an unstoppable force that dares to be reckoned with. She said to be one of the people that were responsible for the kidnapped of the twins, luring through a secret long caper until it is the right time to snatch.

“Red, got any minute?” Player intervened.

“I'm all ears.” Said Carmen. Her eyes glued to the phone screen.

“So this tall building back in Shanghai that VILE has purchased to disguise it as a booby trap? The original owner of that skyscraper goes by the name of Zhang Yong. The former dragonhead of the triads; ‘Silver Tiger’.” Player then shows Carmen a picture of a man, probably in his mid-30s, with a sneering smile. Three scars on his face resembling a tiger's claw mark, sporting a soul patch and wavy short hair.

“Wait, you said former, what happened to him?” Carmen acknowledged.

Player swiftly typing the keyboard. “He died from a bullet wound in the head. No telling on how but it could be from a rival organization based on the fatal injury he got. Most assume that it's VILE due to their ongoing mob war, his death leaves a huge toll on them. And that tower that was purchase by Double Cross could be a sign of them smearing the triads' legacy. Out of desperation, The throne was later given to his sister, Hui Yin, as the current dragon head of the ‘Silver Tiger’ triad. By the age of 23, no less. And the only family member that knew about the whole ordeal.”

Carmen whistled about the age. “That's quite young for a Don to be fully responsible.” She added.

Player continued. “They were originally founded by their great-great-grandfather, Wang Shu. Starting from a drug trafficking gang to a one-of-a-kind syndicate and they have been active since the 19th century and beyond. They mainly operate in mainland China but there are others that are overseas, such as in the United Kingdom. Which is the most active with members up to 3,000 members. And from what I can gather, one of the gang member, who was the consiglieres from the UK foothold, finding his way to get recruited by VILE."

“But wait, how could someone from the ‘Silver Tiger’ clan be accepted by VILE? Wouldn't VILE already know that?”

“He's still in contact with Silver Tiger, but he hid all his infos and personal ones under the surface out of protection that not even Cookie Booker couldn't reach, that's why I could only find one photo of him. He now serves as 'Her Own Majesty’s secret service'." Another image popped out of her text and it's a man with round glasses walking in the street of London. The picture is a bit blurred and it could only make up some of his appearances. Unfortunately his glasses are out of the way due to the shining frame.

Carmen investigate the photo. “So a double _double_ agent?”

“Along the lines like that, yeah.” 

"Two double agents controlling half of the authorities and government while serving through under the shadows? That's two for the price of one." Carmen suspect.

Just as the two continued to talk, a honeyed but charming voice appeared from behind her.

“Excuse me, you must be Carmen, right?” 

Carmen jolted by surprise, what she saw is a man with short brunette hair and ocean blue eyes. squared up glasses, a sweater and a button-up long sleeve with a tie as a second outfit, and blue jeans. Couldn't look any more stereotypically nerdy than this.

“Er- yeah. That's me.” She answered fidgetily. “And you are…?” 

“Player's friend. He never stop talking about you!”

Carmen wondered. “Weird, I don't remember Player being much of a talkative person,” she said.

“Oh, Player mentioned you several times. always talking about the stolen artifacts you've return like you're some kind of heroic Lupin III. You're a record." The nerd sounding astonished. 

“All in a day's work.” Carmen remark by his praise.

“We met each other online, I work as a freelance mechanic when not being a white-hat hacker on my free time, and a second job for working as a tourist guide for the Smithsonian National Museum of American History–”

“Ooh! From Washington DC?” Carmen's smile lit up.

“That’s right! How do you know?” the man asked in awe.

“I can tell by the way you wear and your midwestern accent. And also, locations. I'm a bit of a geography buff.”

“ _'A bit?' ”_ Player echoed, followed by Carmen shushing him.

"Hmm, impressive. Wanna get something to drink? The pay is on me." the stranger requested.

She smiled. "Okay– oh! I haven't caught your name yet!"

* * *

The barista settled the hot drink on to the counter. With the stranger's full name displaced in his drink.

"Ivan...Idea?" Carmen read the name and studied back and forth comparing his appearance with the silly name. That can't be it.

"Yup, and you're looking at the real deal here." Ivan proudly claimed. With his poised posture.

Carmen scoffed. Could be his nickname hiding from the public. which if it was, that's understandable.

Ivan spotted her ordered drink, a Caramel Mocha Frappuccino with her name signed in. He squinted at the cursive name to get a better view. "Ruby Springfield…?" 

Carmen shrugged. "I like to keep myself incognito." She grabbed her drink.

Ivan examines what she is wearing. "With that bright red hoodie of yours, you sure do blend in the shadows quite well." 

"It's how I fit in. Besides not everything has to be all dark and gloomy." Carmen retorted, feeling like she was personally called out.

Ivan push his glasses up. Giving it a lance flair. "Well, If you had a name that revolve around the color black, your name would be Raven Macchiato." 

Carmen chuckled. She never laughed this hard before, felt like a million years. Sure it was an idle chat, and one might call it basic, but she rather prefers that over hearing about more spy talks and grim subject matters she keeps getting. A break from all the draught for the past two months feels refreshing.

"Cmon, let's head back outside. Don't want people to be snooping in our conversation now do we?" Carmen suggested.

"Sure." Ivan accepted.

* * *

The Artificer whack Le Chevre's head to wake him up. Complaining to him once again about the noise he made and how he slept in late.

Everyone got up from their disguised farming clothes they snatched from strangers and found a place to sleep before going to the Deerfield Fair. Everyone stretching their arms and legs to start the day. Hot Rod was the last person to get off. Sporting a heavy dull muted colour coat and a cap that hides their fearsome eyes. His VILE clothing is in the back along with some useless unused material behind the car. They'll have to save it until they could find a place to clean the dry blood out.

There was something that caught him by surprise. Rod took a moment to gaze at the spectacular views of the countryside. Kids screeching and giggling from each other, the roaming smell of freshly roasted meat, the beautiful sunset downcast to its end before the moon arrived. He felt like there is something missing in him. Something that concretizes lost memories.

A charging voice snapped back into reality. Already made him forgot what he is staring at.

“Okay team, remember why you’re all here–”

Tigress cuts off her line. Nudge her to make move while prepping up the farming clothes she has on her.

“To steal the plant steroids known as brassinosteroids. Le chevre and el topo impersonates as farmers, hot rod hijacking a truck to disguise as a delivery truck, and you and I steal the plant serum from a guy named Shaun Wilkerson, the owner of _'Peppy Pumpkin Inc'_ and champion of the pumpkin contest for eight years.” Tigress finished the repeated monologue she got from her leader.

The Artificer tried to zapped Tigress from where she was standing but missed a shot when she dodges. Leaving a smoking mark on the ground.

“You're lucky I didn't aim for the head.” She snarled.

Everyone grabbed some stolen objects to make them more blend in with the crowd. And each of them placed an earpiece on their ears so they could communicate. 

The Artificer reach into her pocket to checked her tablet comm to see the time if there early, it is 6:59 pm, one more until 7. Perfect.

“Okay team, roll out,” She commanded. 

The crew went on their separate ways. With El Topo and Le Chevre heading their way to the stadium in which the vegetable contest takes place. Upon walking the field, El Topo got sidetrack from all the wonders of the fair happening all at once. El Topo is averse to bright light or anything saturated but there is just something magical about this fair he couldn’t take his eyes off. He wishes he could took a break and go to places like this. No assignments, no VILE intervening, just him and Le Chevre enjoying their day off. But alas, Sometimes VILE likes ruining their fun by randomly assigning missions without their consent. Must be told as they do or else.

He sighs, a real break sounds too good to be true, almost fictive really. Maybe someday he might but he highly doubt.  
  


* * *

  
  
Two women walk far almost out of the fair. With lights formed as dots. Treading carefully in prevention to be spotted by other farmers. The Artificer turn to see if there is anyone behind her spying due to the sound of the footsteps.

“Any spot to where Shawn is?” The Artificer asked.

“Still in the stadium, senorita.” El Topo answered. His voice fizzled through the speaker.

"Good. We have enough to get those crates out." She replied back.

As they proceed towards the vehicles, An empty ' _Peppy Pumpkin'_ truck right at the corner. Tigress pulls up her goggles from her pocket and analyze. Scanning through the lens until the goggles ping to the target.

"Hey, it's right there." she pointed.

They instead spotted a run-down moulded RV far from the hill. A complete overhaul in comparison to the clean empty truck.

The Artificer blinked. "Oh. I knew that" She lied.

They both ran to the hill in the pass of the truck. The artificer turned if the doorknob is open. Lucky for the farmers that it is close. Tigress uses her sharp claw as a lockpick and the door clicked. As they got inside, the van reeks of wretched smell. Mixed with rotten plants and expired chemicals seething through the room. They both winced. In the back of the chemical work of the van, there are ten crates stacked on top of each other, five on the left and the same by the right. with test tubes in placed with the rounded samples, all of them with a variegated light green substance. With the scribbled name labelled "brassinosteroids".  
  
Tigress investigate the scenery a bit and the big white table surrounded by chemical objects and sharp materials, and a sickly-looking small pumpkin on the other side. Tigress is a bit appalled. what's with farmers fascination with growing vegetables so gigantic? Is it safe to grow foods?

“Freeze! put your hands in the air!” A loud but stoic male voice appears behind them. Wearing glasses and slicked-back black hair.

The two women paused, surprised that they're caught. “Well, got any gadgets that could get us out, Tinkerbell?” Tigress provoked.

 _Shit_. All this time of pushing a vehicle and yelling at people and she didn't have time to build not even a simple device that would benefit the mission?!

“I don’t have one on me besides this.” whispered The Artificer, referring to the crackle rod behind her.

Tigress rolls her eyes, reaching down her pouch to find if there is any way to find an exit. Until her fingertips touch a form that is circular. She formed a devilish grin.

“I don't want any harm, just put your hands up!” The secret police warned.

Sheena slowly turned her head, but not to where they could see her face. “Sorry sir, but un _furr_ tunately the cat is already out of the BAG!”

While phrasing, two small smoke bombs dropped to the floor and instantly emit fumes, creating a smog. The man in a blue suit coughed, trying to eliminate the smoke out of his way before he collapsed right through the door, taking a hit by a table that had been thrown.

“Grab all the serums while you can!” the redhead alerted.

Tigress got out of the van, holding two crates of plant steroids she could only lift. The man, laying from the damage, tried to reach in for the gas gun that is a far inch away from him but The Artificer crushed it with her combat boots. setting the volume to adjust the shock so they would stay unconscious. She zaps the suspect down until they are no more. He is still breathing but his eyes look dazed and his body weakened. 

The Artificer turned to Tigress. “Really? Cat puns?” she scolded.

“Gotta make a light out of a harsh situation sometimes,” Tigress smirked.

The Artificer goes back to the van to grab the rest of the plant serum crates and came back with four. She handed her one crate to Tigress so The Artificer could hold the others easier. the blonde woman's knees buckled but she quickly assured her strength.

She nods her head to Tigress, signalling her to move forward along. After moving away from the dirty van they carefully lean the box down and set it to the ground.

The women took a moment to breathe. Tigress feels like her heart is going to explode. The pressure of the weight is too heavy even for The Artificer, and consider to be sturdy. She counted the crates, six so far and only two four inside the dirty vehicle.   
  
She pull out her tablet. "Hey El Topo. Is it possible to dig yourself underground to get the rest of the serums?" she asked through the ear speaker as she pinpoint the location on the tablet where she was.

"I can try." El Topo replied.

"Kay, I'll grab the rest of them." 

Behind them, an item dropped from the ground. They thought it was a bottle or some garbage rolling down from the wind. But more of that object keeps dropping down, and it's somewhere closer to them.

Tigress register the sound. "Wait, you hear that?"

In the corner of The Artificer's eyes, some of the test tubes rolled out of the crate through the hill. She tilts her head down at the crate, a crooked hole peeled to the plastic crate, along with the rack broken. One, two- fuck, almost all are out of the crate! Her eyes gaped. 

"Shit!" She blurted out loud.

She put down the other crates and ran down the hill, Tigress followed the redhead for aid. down from all the cheerful crowds and civilians, they bumped and shoved to move out of the way to catch the serum with no concern of manners. They grabbed all of the serum in full hands. None of them are shattered and are safe and sound- except for one. A female piglet with big black spots on her skin sniffs the formula. rather than ignoring it she clutches the item with her teeth and waddled along, not long before she was taken away by someone. The Artificer cursed, she ran after to where the pig has been taken only to find out its been place to a small stadium with the rest of the pigs.

Out of the corner of the crowd, a familiar young man with light red hair proceed right on time to the stadium. 

She pressed her ear speaker. "Hot Rod! the pig has the plant serum! Go get it for me!"

Before he could say something of what she meant by that, He saw the two operatives far from his view, But he could tell it is Tigress and The Artificer, with the latter constantly waving.

He climbed out of the fence to where the pig is wandering about to the small stadium, searching for an escape, Hot Rod steps in closer to not scare the pig into running away again. reaching in his hand not to instantly snatch it yet, But then a booming voice stopped him.

"Hey!" A man rounded figure with a straw hat and glasses approached him, one look of suspicious lure out of the redhead. "You're here for the pig scrambles, aren't ya? Well, you should have your sac ready!" He beamed, lowering his concern.

He handed one to Hot Rod and told him to line up with the rest of the contenders, except all of them are kids, four kids to be precise (that are around 8-10), but the announcer was nice enough to let him participate so did as he was told. Standing awkwardly to the kids, One child next to him awe at the tall redhead, wanting to see his full face from the covered baseball cap. Hot Rod towered over the kid, stared menacingly in return. The short kid took a step backward in fear, and the rest does so afterwards.

The friendly rounded man tapped the mic for testing. "Welcome one and all to the pig scrambles!!" The announcer declared in full triumphant. "five people with five pigs in one circle! The first through this game is to catch the pig before the countdown from two minutes strikes to zero. And the one who caught it will bring the pig home as a reward!"

the five pigs all in line along with the contestants stretching their limbs from their separated lines. Hot Rot puts both hands and had one knees as if he is starting a race, eyeing the spotted pig with the serum.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" He tweeted at the whistle.

The time starts with a 2 minutes marks and Hot Rod along with the other contestant race to get the pigs. All four of the pigs have typical pink skins but the spotty pig, so she is easier to be detected. kids bumping into each other, pigs scampered around the small area, a minute remained before it times out. unlike the others, Hot Rod put his strength to his agility and that is one thing he excelled over. He carefully moves over the kids and the other pigs. He has to get the serum or else he's dead to not just the team but the faculty.

The Artificer and Tigress cheered him on through the audience, encourage him to capture the formula over the pig. Closer to 30 seconds. Reaching out, he grabbed the pig's leg. he slides in the small animal as he puts it in the sac. Whereas the other kids are seconds away to get theirs Hot Rod took his moment to breathe, bathing in his own victory with sweats pouring down on his forehead. Not done with the completion yet, he cautiously reached down to get the plant steroid only for the pig to hop out of the bag, in a swift, He grabbed the pig again, taking the formula out of its' mouth before the timers runs out. airhorn blared. 

"Congrats on everyone for participating in the pig scrambles!" Everyone applauded. the abundance of cheering and clapping bewildered him as the formula is still at his hand. The pig snatched it again with her mouth which startled him.

The announcer puts the mic close to the redhead's face. "Now sir! What do you want to name this sweet little angel?" He happily asked Hot Rod.

Hot Rod froze. There are so many audiences staring down at him. For some weird reason his vision his eyes scattered through any direction to where the exit is. Maybe he's afraid or is out of his element cause of how much he ran, but the crowd resembles caricatures rather than regular human beings. formed and warped into something deranged than normal and no sight of The Artificer and Tigress to be seen.

He stammered. "I-uh-"

"There he is!"

Far from the view, a rugged farmer with a _'Peppy Pumpkin'_ logo on his shirt and people behind him in blue suits with their gas guns pointed.

He points directly to the confused redhead. "he's tha one who tied up Frank! I saw his face right before he left!" sporting a thick Down East accent.

the spotted pig oink at the finger pointed man for an urge to escape. The farmer gaze at the familiar animal.

"And he's stealin mah' Bessie! She's not supposed to be here!" referring to the pig that Hot Rod is holding.

A female law enforcement agent climbed at the fence and successfully land on their feet. She approaches closer to Hot Rod, lowering her gas gun.

“Sir, please put the pig down.” She gently talked to him.

In an attempt of a threat, Hot Rod points a switchblade at the squealing pig's neck, desperate to make an escape. The crowd gasps.

“Not Bessie!” The farmer shrilled from the distance.

Out of fear, the pig swallowed the full tube formula with him. Squealing unrestrained to wanting this thing to get it out. The people from the closer view gawked at what just happened.

"D-Did that pig just do that?" the woman in blue suit questioned herself.

In a hurry, Hot Rod gets out of the stadium as fast as he can. The panic-inducing rush and white noise of the crowd was not of help either due to him not being fully prepared. Without looking, one agent through the crowd fired the gas close to his face, He furiously pushed them out of the way in response. He sprints as fast as he can but the knockout gas gun got the best of him, he's preventing that by covering himself with his other arm nonetheless, the effect surpasses his strength.

“Get...the...pig…” his word faltered as he drop to the ground. The pig unbound from the thief and darted around the fair, squealing along the way. The Artificer looked back and forth if there are any objects to catch a pig. but realizing she had no choice, she had to catch that pig with her bare hand. She ran to where the pig had sprints and followed through until she sees it.

Through a quick getaway, Tigress lunges three smoking balls, but this time it is a knockout gas type like their rival’s guns. As it vapours, the agents ran from the smokes and no matter how immune they think they are, they all slumped to the ground.

Tigress hopped the fence of the pig stadium and grabbed Hot Rod in a bridal carry style, cursed as she realizes he weighs a ton than she realized but she put up with it. As she ran to the parking lot she spotted Le Chevre and El Topo waving at her to keep moving with behind both is a _'Peppy Pumpkin' Inc_ truck, remaining with the rest of the crates of the plant steroids behind them. a sigh of relief. 

"How did you get the rest of the steroids?" She question to El Topo.

But she took a second guess from his look. He is filled with dirt from head to toe. She turned to where she placed the crates, formed a big hole in the ground. Followed a large trail of bumped terrains which leads to being stopped when getting to the parking lot.

Her green eyes turned jaded. "I should've seen the answer clearly." Tigress referring to herself. She safely place Hot Rod's limped body that are filled with unused farming materials but avoided to not knock it on his face.

The Artificer ran right on time. She hop in to the back of the truck gripping the pig to get a hold of themselves.

"I got the pig! Tigress, you're on wheels!" Tigress nodded in response and hurried to the driver's seat. she booted a knocked-out driver out of the seat and scooches out some junks that are in her way and sat down. there is something missing sticking under the steering wheels...

"Does anyone know where the key is?" Tigress asked anxiously while darting her eyes for the object.

El topo took his dirty claw gloves out and his search is through unconscious Hot Rod's stolen jacket. he dug in his hand until something metallic touch his skin. He reached and pull out the key in triumphant. Instantly throw it at Tigress and she catches it.

He turned to see The Artificer holding a hopeless pig, probably squealing help for her owner to come to save her.

El Topo’s eyes widen. "Why did you kidnapped a pig?"

The Artificer shushing the pig to calm down as if it was a baby. "Long story, for now just drive!"

Le Chevre got out with the last crate set in and he sealed the back shut. He counted the remaining crates and it is ten in total. He had a blink of realization that something is missing- their uniforms! And Hot Rod's bloody VILE's clothing is in the last vehicle they drove!

"But Artificer! What about-"

More people raced to the parking lot. “IT DOESN'T MATTER! JUST DRIVE!” The Artificer screamed on top of her lung in plead.

Tigress punched the pedal with her foot, taking the _‘peppy pumpkins inc’_ truck with them. The fair formed a dot the more how far they drove. The crowd gawked at what they witnessed. Upon the shocking revelation, one person in dark blue suits obverse the scenery, and make a call.

"Hello, Chief? This is agent Zari. I'm coming from you through the reports on Deerfield, New Hampshire. There's a runaway truck speeding through west, and we know which organization that is a part of."

* * *

Carmen grabbed her curly auburn hair and widen the elastic band with her other hand, perfectly tying her hair into a bun. She plopped on to her bed, Staring at the formidable ceiling for too long. The warehouse feels like a ghost town without the twins typical banter and quips. They just hop right on to bed instead of staying for one night or more. They stood on by for small talk but that is it, no levity in the room, no energy to spark, just...nothing.

One thing for certain, the good news is that Ivan Idea is now on their team. And he is the team's new mechanic. Carmen was also thinking of hiring a driver in a way to stop using private cabs and wasting their money along the way, but not right now. They'll have to use Ivan for now.

Wanting to kill time, Carmen picked up her phone, clicked the “gallery” catalogue with her fingertips and scrolled down all the way to where she posted her first photo. She clicked on the one set in Casablanca. Her first trip. So naive and innocent, not knowing about the impeccable truth she had to face during her sneakout. 

Carmen idly swiped through her photos on her phone, Reminiscing through the good times she and her crew had been. 

Then she spotted a selfie with her and Zack beamed, on a sunny beach of Meerut Island. Her smile in the picture looked like she has a gun pointed at her head but she was trying. Zack often teased her about how she has the "Mona Lisa smile", and whenever she tries to pull it off as wide as Zack or Ivy's smile it comes off as forced, or uncanny at worst. She giggled. Yeah, she was a bit uncomfortable with the smiling due to her not being a very emotional person, but now she could just laugh it off.

another one is with him in a goofy Santa elf costume in New York, after their Christmas Tree heist. And another one with him from behind, in the nude, cheering and speeding to the sparkly lake. Followed by an image with Zack covered in leeches while panicking.

She admired all the photos that focused on Zack. Some are well-shot and others in poor quality but regardless, there were good memories. Everything about him just radiates fun. just flipping through images she could imagine reaching her hand to touch his soft freckled face, ruffled his hair and kiss his cheek. Sure to some he is a nuisance (to Shadowsan), but she loves him regardless. And they are always behind closed doors. So no one should know that there a thing as it should be.

But one image, in particular, made her body flustered. It was Carmen and Zack sharing a kiss together in a hotel room in Dubai. The day after the car heist.

" _Heat of a moment…_ " thought Carmen, as her cheek flushed a darker colour than her skin.

She closed the app and turned off her phone before she gets too deep into her photos. Some of them she consider as too bawdy even for her, so she'll call it a night. She grabbed the blankets covering her body to make herself warm. trying to snooze off as best as she can. The peaceful air and cozy heat completely took over her, her body dazed in.

A loud blaring ringtone barged in her sleeping. One night. Just one night, could she get one sleep? Wanting this to be done for today, she grumpily answers her call. “Player, what is it now?”

“Calling in red! I know how to get you inside the white house,” Player said, his voice beamed with excitement.

  
  


**_End of chapter four…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of the chapter? kudos and comments would be appreciated! thanks for reading! <3


End file.
